Of Potions and Parents
by LINKed up
Summary: After the war in Atlantis, Harry, along with Eliz, is sent into the future arounf the time his parents are in school to learn potions, something that he couldn't learn before the war started. HxOC reposted with permission. Tell me a better summary plz
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of the Of Gods and Mortals trilogy. This story is going to be rather short as there isn't going to be any battles and Harry is just going to be working on learning potions so there really isn't much that needs to be done. I did want him to get to know what his parents were like somewhat, but he won't quite know it at the time. Some of you may question how I'm going to pull that off, well, you'll just have to wait and see, lol.

**Second Disclaimer:** Any similarity to any other story, other than Harry Potter, is purely circumstantial and is not intended. All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

"_Phoenixus" _when it isn't thoughts or dream sequence

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 1: Of Arrivals, Problems, and Solutions

With a flash of light Harry and Eliz were deposited on the ground just outside of Hogsmeade village, and luckily none of the villagers had noticed their unusual appearance. Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on Eliz so nobody would question why he had an unconscious woman with him and began walking his way into town to try and find an inn where they could stay at until she was awake and ready. Making his way through the Wizarding town he let his mind take in how little things had changed from the times of Atlantis. Unfortunately the fashion of robes had never died out so he was stuck with those, but on the upside at least he had plenty of them. He past by the Hogs Head due to the patrons that were coming out of it, he didn't quite trust the looks of the place, and walked a little further down the road until he came to The Three Broomsticks. Walking in he scouted the place for the barmaid or someone who could either rent him a room or point him in the direction of a place he could get a decent room.

"Can I help you sir," a young woman asked coming from the backroom while wiping her hands.

"Yes please, I am looking for a place to stay for the evening I was wondering if you would be able to help me," Harry asked.

"Of course sir," she replied.

"Please, call me Harry," he interjected getting sick of being called sir.

"Then I insist you call me Rosmerta," she replied with a kind smile, "We have a few rooms available right now so it wouldn't be a problem to set you up with one. How long would you be needing one for?"

"Most likely just for the night, but it could be longer," he responded trying to think of how long he was out when he originally turned up in Atlantis.

"That should'na be a problem. The fee is two galleons per night, due upon final checkout," she told him.

"That should be fine," he told her while mentally panicking. He had completely forgotten about the money issue. He didn't know where he was going to come up with the money to sustain them while he was in this time, but he knew he would have to figure something out before they checked out.

"Room 4 is yours, just up those stairs on the right hand side. You can't miss it," she instructed while pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you Rosmerta," he told her.

"Would you be needin' anythin' else," she asked.

"Not at this time, but if I do I'll be sure to come down," he replied before guiding Eliz up the stairs ahead of him to the room and setting her down on the bed after removing the disillusionment charm. Tucking her in he began to run his fingers absentmindedly through her hair as he tried to think of a way that he could come up with the money to pay for the room and the supplies that they would need. All he had was a knut from Atlantis, and he didn't even know if that was the same currency as here! Then again, he did notice that when he had gone through his trunk before leaving that Timeus had sent his previous garments back which meant that he had his wallet. He didn't have many pounds, but if he could find someplace to exchange the pounds into galleons then he could at least pay for tonight.

He pulled out their trunks and returned them to their proper size before opening his up to make sure he had seen things properly. He completely dumped out the first compartment of the trunk which consisted of all of his clothes and began rummaging through it all; tossing all the things that didn't match what he was looking for to one side of the room. He finally came to a pair of faded blue jeans and nearly shouted for joy, but that joy was short lasted when he checked all the pockets and didn't find his wallet, it was only then that he remembered that the doctors had told him that they hadn't found any identification on him. With a quick wave of his hand all of his clothing began to repack itself into his trunk and he dejectedly sat himself back down on the bed next to Eliz where he looked forlornly down at the woman he loved. He knew that he needed to come up with something because there was no way that he would let her live on the streets. It was okay for him to do it, but not her.

"**_Timeus, next time you send me somewhere, make sure I have money,"_** Harry said bitterly looking towards the ceiling. The only consolation he had was the fact that they could conjure the food that they would need so that they wouldn't starve. They wouldn't be able to survive more than a couple weeks on conjured food, but it would help them to get by. That was the biggest drawback to magicked food, unless you knew the proper charms to make the food properly edible and remove all traces of magic you were only able to eat it for so long before it would become a poison. More than two weeks on conjured or transfigured food was basically a death sentence. The only ones who knew the proper charms were house elves and that was the one secret that they wouldn't ever tell their masters. It was about that time in his musings when he felt Eliz stirring he was broken out of his dark thoughts and worries by his concern for her welfare.

"**_How are you feeling Eliz,"_** he asked softly.

"**_A little tired, but other than that I'm feeling fine,"_** she responded with a smile. She loved waking up to the site of him, it was something she hadn't gotten used to and each time it happened she felt truly blessed that he had shown up in her life.

"**_That's good, do you want to sleep a little bit longer,"_** he asked.

"**_Maybe later,"_** she replied before giving him a coy smile, **_"Don't you need to teach me English?"_**

"**_Would you like me to use the spell,"_** Harry asked.

"_**It would be easier."**_

"**_Then relax and get ready for the pain, I wish it wasn't painful, but I can't help that,"_** he told her before resting his hand on her forehead. He concentrated on the English language before pushing his power into the spell while saying 'Laginatore!' Luckily she was already on the bed because she felt the pain and dizziness hit her as the knowledge rushed into her head while her mind assimilated the knowledge. She felt her body being moved but couldn't concentrate on that as her head was spinning and it felt as if a herd of hippogriffs had made their way home in her head and were currently living it up. When the feeling finally passed she opened her eyes to find that Harry had moved her head into his lap and was looking down at her with unshed tears in his eyes looking quite worried.

"I'm alright Harry, don't worry," she told him.

"I can't help but worry, I didn't want to hurt you," he replied.

"Don't worry about it love, I knew what was going to happen. It's not the first time that I've had that spell cast on me, but it's the first time that someone has taken such good care of me during the after-effects," she told him lovingly while she reached up and wiped away one of the tears that had rebelled and streaked down his face.

"We do have a slight problem," he told her with trepidation.

"What is it," she asked.

"We don't have any money. I got us a room at a local inn until you woke up, but we have no way to pay for it," he replied.

"What if we copy one of the texts and sell it? I'm sure that there is a book store in one of the Wizarding districts that will pay top dollar for one of those tomes, and on top of that, they're all in Atlantian. It's not like they'll be able to translate them so you won't have to worry about changing time because for any of the translation spells to work on the written language the person needs to know at least _some_ of the language," she told him soothingly. Harry thought about it for a minute before agreeing.

"First we need to find out where there is a Wizarding district so we can pawn off one of the books though," he reminded her as he brushed an errant lock of her hair out of her face.

"Why don't we just rest for now and we can do that tomorrow," she asked. He agreed and they got comfortable for the evening before dropping off into a peaceful slumber.

_**(Break)**_

The next morning, after some well place invisibility charms and eavesdropping, they learned of Diagon Alley where they would most likely be able to sell the book since Harry hadn't seen any major book shops in Hogsmeade when he arrived. The only question was how to get there, and do it without seeming suspicious. They had also heard word of dark times coming. There was an up-and-coming Dark Lord who was trying to gain supporters and was attacking Muggle-born wizards and witches. So far the Aurors, who they had assumed were the equivalent of the Royal Guard, were doing their best to contain the threat but weren't getting too far due to the strength of the enemy. The only thing that kept Harry from joining the fighting was what Timeus told him before sending him forward in time, that he would not be fighting here but he would be here to learn only, somehow he knew that when he returned home he would be taking up this war and helping to finish it.

After they garnered all the intelligence they felt they could they returned to their room to pick a book or two to copy so they could sell them when they eventually found Diagon Alley. They chose an older potions book and a charms book to sell since potions were most likely forgotten and charms were often renovated past their original purpose and then the original spell is lost. Transfiguration was one of the only branches of magic where things tended to remain how it was, even though they were willing to bet a lot of the spells were still lost. Harry sent a note down to Rosmerta letting her know that he would be staying a few more nights so they wouldn't have any trouble getting to Diagon Alley and coming up with the funds to pay for the room that they were staying in.

"Harry, do you remember that transportation system they were working on right before we left," Eliz asked.

"You mean the one through the fire with the powder? I think they called it floo because of the floo in the fireplace, why," he asked.

"Maybe they have it here, if they do then all we have to do is get some powder and say 'Diagon Alley' and we're there," she reminded him. Due to her position in the military she was a little more privy to the details of such developments. She had told him about it because of their relationship, but being that he wasn't a fire Elemental he wasn't all that excited.

"Well, we can always find out," he responded dully. _It's worth a shot,_ he thought grimly. He didn't like the thought of traveling by fire. He had bad memories of when his 'Uncle' had stuck his hand into a campfire when they were forced to bring him along because they couldn't find a babysitter. They recast their invisibility charms and walked downstairs silently hoping they could find out if floo powder had ever been perfected so they could get to Diagon Alley easily. They began looking around for anything that could tell them when they stumbled upon the answer.

Tucked away in an alcove by the door was a witch next to a tall fireplace with a sign next to her that said 'floo powder 3 knuts per pinch'. They sat and watched for a little while so they knew how it worked so they would be able to use it when they needed to. They heard enough people call out 'Diagon Alley' that they felt comfortable that all they needed to do was that. After about 30 minutes the witch put up a sign that said 'Be back in 5 minutes' and cast an Anti-Theft charm on the bowl of floo powder so nobody could come and take any while she was in the loo. Harry and Eliz took their chance, they had made sure to bring the books with them just in case, so they removed the charm just long enough to each grab a pinch before recasting the charm making sure to make the charm 'feel' exactly how it would have if they hadn't removed it. They both tossed in the powder, after removing the invisibility charms, and walked into the fireplace before calling out, "Diagon Alley!"

_**(Break)**_

They both fell tumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron covered in soot and ash coughing up a storm due to never having traveled that way before. They quickly removed the soot and ash with a quick charm and followed an elderly couple out the back door when they overheard the shops they intended to visit. They noticed the brick wall and thought that they had made a mistake until they saw the old man tap a few bricks with his wand and the wall part revealing the shopping district that they had been looking for. Deciding to do their window shopping later they looked around until they saw a sign that said 'Flourish and Blott's Bookstore' and made a beeline for the entrance. When they entered they knew they had found the right place due to the shelves and mounds of new and old books that appeared before them. Making their way towards the counter they flagged down the nearest staff member. The boy, who appeared to be a couple years younger than Harry walked over with his nose in the air as if he was better than everyone.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you purchased older tomes," Harry enquired.

"We may, but it is up to one of the owners," the boy responded, "What could you possibly have that we would want to buy," he asked looking at their clothes with disdain. Harry laid a calming hand on Eliz's arm before she could retort because he knew whatever she would've said wasn't going to help matters. She had a real problem with people who acted high and mighty.

"I would prefer to speak to one of the owners about that, is one of them in," Harry asked coolly. The boy just glared at him before nodding and heading into the backroom to fetch someone. A few minutes later he returned with a jovial looking man in what appeared to be his late 40's. It looked as if this man never frowned, and did his best to make sure everyone around him also smiled.

"Young Theodore tells me that you enquired about our buying books," he asked politely.

"Yes Mister…" Harry replied fishing for a name.

"Ah, do forgive my rudeness. The name is Alexander Flourish, but please call me Alex, and may I please enquire as to your names?"

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile, "My name is Harry Samiz and this is my wife Eliz." He quickly conjured wedding bands on each of their ring fingers so they wouldn't be noticed, nothing fancy, but enough that the story wouldn't be questioned. Eliz didn't looked shocked at this for which he was grateful, but he knew he would have to explain himself later. "Please just call me Harry."

"Very good. Now Harry, might I see the books that you wish to sell our shop," Alex asked.

"Would it be possible to talk somewhere a little more private," Eliz asked looking around for any eavesdroppers. Harry subtly shook his head. It didn't matter that she was no longer working in the service of the King, she still acted as if a soldier sometimes.

"Of course, follow me lease," Alex responded before leading them into his office and directing them into two comfortable chairs across from his desk. His office was pretty much wall-to-wall books and it pretty much showed that books were his first and maybe only love in life.

"Here are the tomes that we are interested in selling you," Harry told him taking out the two books and removing the shrinking charms from them. He handed them over to Alex who nearly began to hyperventilate at the mere sight of them.

"Do you know what you have in your possession," he asked incredulously.

"What might that be," Eliz asked feigning confusion.

"These are two of the books from the lost Kingdom of Atlantis! I have been researching the Kingdom most of my life and none of the books have ever been recovered! The language isn't even known anymore, these books are priceless," he said nearly fainting. While he was drooling over the books Harry shot Eliz a quick smile at the foresight she had of getting the entire library copied. "Where on earth did you find these?"

"I found them in my Aunt's attic a few days ago. She recently passed away and I was cleaning out the house so I could sell the house to pay the final expenses. These were the only two books up there," Harry answered with a quick lie.

"Would you be willing to purchase them Alex," Eliz asked politely, but Harry could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter at Alex's reaction to the books. They were both wondering what would happen if they showed the man the library in the trunk.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll buy them," he replied quickly, "Can you give me 10 minutes to figure out a fair price? I'll leave the books with you of course."

"Of course Alex," Harry replied watching the man literally hop out of the office. Harry and Eliz couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and broke down in mirth with tears pouring down their faces at the site of the man literally hopping in happiness out of his office. 10 minutes later he returned with another man who appeared about the same age as Alex, but didn't appear to be as flamboyantly happy as Alex.

"Alex tells me that you two have brought in two of the lost books of Atlantis and you wish to sell them, is this true," he asked with somewhat of a sneer.

"We had no idea what the books were when we brought them in, we are just trying to settle the estate of my Aunt so we can execute the will," Harry responded, "And may I ask your name sir?"

"Mr. Blott," he responded coldly.

"Well Mr. Blott," Eliz began, Eliz's response made his words sound warm and loving, "Are we able to sell these books in your establishment or should we find someone else that would be willing to purchase these books. Now that we know what they are we should be able to fetch quite a good price for them." She could tell that her words were not having a good affect on Alex who immediately dragged his partner out of the office. Harry took Eliz's hand in his and kissed the back of hers attempting to calm her down. A few minutes later Alex came back in, but this time he was thankfully alone.

"I must apologize for my partner, sometimes he forgets his manners," he apologized somewhat nervously.

"It's alright Alex," Harry told him, "Are you still interested in purchasing the books?"

"Yes I am, although I was hoping to get his help in buying them, but none the less I shall purchase them. I fire called my accountant and he informed me of how much I have available in ready cash at this time so let's get down to business," Alex immediately adopted a business like persona that amused the two somewhat after the behavior they had seen earlier.

"What's the offer," Harry asked.

"I am prepared to pay 500,000 galleons for the two books," Alex told them with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Alex, can I ask you a question," Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Are there currently any other investors in your shop," Harry asked.

"Not currently," Alex responded tentatively.

"What I'm proposing is this, 250,000 galleons for the two books _and,_ assuming you have an equal partnership with Mr. Blott, 25 percent of the profits from the shop. The only requirement I would have is that you take the other 250,000 galleons as my investment capital and expand your shop. Branch out into maybe Hogsmeade and other areas you might not be at this time where your shops could be useful," Harry told him with an air of confidence that Eliz had only rarely seen him with.

"Would you want voting rights with your shares," Alex asked nervously. He had asked Bilius Blott about bringing in other partners so they could expand before and the idea was shot down because Alex was so easy to control.

"No, I just want a magical contract written up on the sale saying that you will follow through with the instructions. After that you would still have the voting rights of the shares," Harry told him sensing his nervousness.

"It's a deal, we should move to Gringott's to conclude our business as these types of contracts require a goblin as a witness, and we need to have the galleons transferred," Alex recommended. They quickly finished up business at the bank where Harry and Eliz opened a joint-account while Alex was flagging down a goblin. After everything was concluded they bid Alex goodbye and set out to do some serious shopping with money pouches heavy and some concealment spells changing their appearance so they wouldn't be recognized.

A/N: Well, that chapter kind of got away from me, lol. I didn't expect it to be nearly that long, but I kept running into problems like 'where are they going to get money?' and 'how are they going to get to Diagon Alley?' Oi, that was one big headache. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to stay on time with the chapters. Most likely they won't be this long but will be the normal length from here on out. I promise nothing, lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: FLUFF ALERT! The romance is a little more pronounced in this chapter, for Goddess knows what reason, but it is. Updates on this story will happen about the speed they did on Of Gods and Mortals. This story is being written as I go and is nowhere near completed, heck, it's not even completely thought out yet, lol! So I apologize to anyone who thought that this story would be up in the speed that Founders and Dragons and Master Dragon Sorcerer were up. Anywho, on with the story!

"_Phoenixus" _ At least outside of thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks.

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 2: Shopping Spree!

After being snogged senseless by Eliz for telling people they were married, which was not what he was expecting at all, Harry and Eliz changed their appearance and set out for a day of shopping before they headed back to their room at the Three Broomsticks for the night knowing the next day would be more difficult than it had been when Harry had had to sway the council. They had decided to change Harry's appearance to what it was when he originally showed up in Atlantis, only adding a few years, and changing the eye color to blue. In the time that he had trained in Atlantis Harry had changed dramatically from the person he was, he had gained quite a few physical scars from the battles he fought and his physique was much larger than the spindly one he had shone up with. Had they not seen him everyday nobody would have recognized him from the person who originally shown up there. Eliz kept her hair had the same hair color but with hazel eyes, gained quite a few freckles, and much to her chagrin and annoyance, a much curvier figure.

The first stop on their exceedingly long list of goods was new robes, because even though fashion hadn't changed 'much' they would still stand out somewhat and that isn't what they wanted. They made their way towards a shop that had a sign hanging over it that read 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' hoping that the sign was a true depiction of what the store sold.

"What can I get you," an elderly witch asked as they walked in without looking up.

"We each require a new wardrobe," Harry answered instantly.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I didn't know that was you," she responded, Harry and Eliz shared a somewhat panicked looked before Harry replied.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken good lady. My name is Harold Samiz," he told her kindly.

"I do apologize Mr. Samiz, you look so much like Harold and Elizabeth Potter (A/N: I couldn't resist, lol!) that I mistook you," she replied somewhat embarrassedly.

"That is alright. This is my wife Eliz," he smiled at Eliz as he said this before turning his attention back to the elderly witch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Samiz, welcome to Madame Malkin's, I am Madame Malkin and I can help you with anything you need today. Did I hear you correctly when you said that you needed a new wardrobe," she asked trying to regain her professional demeanor, though not quite succeeding.

"That is correct, we need everything, from everyday wear to formalwear," Eliz told her, speaking for the first time.

"Why don't you two step on these stools and I'll get your measurements," she said while guiding them to the stools. She set the magical tape measure on them while gathering a few samples of different fabrics that the clothing could be made out of. "Now, which fabric would you prefer? We have the standard cotton and wool, but we also have raw silk, refined silk, and a few higher grade fabrics."

"Why don't we go half in cotton, for the everyday clothing, and the formal clothing in refined silk," Eliz suggested. Harry had decided to let her take care of these things as he had absolutely no fashion sense nor any clue as to what they were talking about when it came to fabrics. The only things he had heard about before going to Atlantis were denim, cotton, and silk.

Over the next three hours Harry was ordered into and out of more outfits than he dared think of before he finally had what Eliz and Madame Malkin dubbed 'enough'. Had it been up to him he would have stopped at seven everyday robes and _maybe_ two dress robes, that would have been enough for him. By the time they were done he had 14 'everyday' robes half in cotton half in refined silk and seven dress robes. He didn't even want to think about the number of clothes that Eliz had gotten. He never knew that she had this side to her, she had never shown it before to say the least, because she had always been more marshal than anything else. He guessed since they didn't have the threat of war hanging over their heads she was allowing herself to cut loose a little bit and be more feminine. The price was so high that they had needed to right down the vault number and transfer numbers that they had just gotten from Gringott's to be able to pay for the lot of it.

After changing into a new set of robes and discarding his old set they shrunk their purchases and set out for their next stop, the Apothecary. Deciding it would be best not to be mistaken for who he assumed was his grandfather they changed Harry's appearance again so his hair was a light brown and down to his ears. As they walked they talked about a good cover story as to why they would need so many potions supplies and books, and they also decided on a last name to use for the remainder of the day as Samiz would be noticed in Flourish and Blotts. Based on Harry's muggle schooling he figured that they couldn't use Eliz's surname, he figured Pendragon might be a little noticeable. By the time they reached the shop they had a complete cover story thought up, they only hoped it would hold up to scrutiny. Once they entered they made their way up to the shop till where a middle aged Asian woman was looking quite bored.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely.

"Yes, how may I help you," she asked looking relieved at having something to do.

"We were wondering if it was possible to purchase a little of all of your ingredients? You see our son, bless his heart," Eliz began, "Was practicing potions over the summer and made a grave error. Thankfully he's alright, but the damage sustained to our home is something else entirely. We completely lost our potions supplies and half our library. We only got them rebuilt today."

"Oh my," the woman responded with a slight chuckle, "That does sound like something a youngster would do. My son Han nearly did that to our home not more than a month ago! Luckily my husband walked in and stopped him before he could add the beetle eyes that would have blown the house up. My name is Mai-Li Chang, my husband and I own this shop."

"My name is Frank Edelare and this is my wife Patrice," Harry replied returning the introduction.

"So you need a complete store of ingredients, do you require any of the more rare ingredients as well," Mai-Li asked.

"Yes, we like to do our own experimentation from time to time and we never know what we'll need. It's most inconvenient to need something in the middle of the night and find out that we don't have it," Eliz replied with a polite smile, Mai-Li just gave her a knowing grin.

"I know what you mean dear," she said, "Well, let's see," she began to write down a bunch of figures and started totaling them up. "The total comes to, oh Merlin, 3,253 galleons and 3 knuts." She looked apprehensively at the couple wondering if they could afford the steep price but then reassured herself that they must be able to if they came in here asking for some of _everything_.

"We'll charge that to our Gringott's account," Harry replied without blinking. Mai-Li handed over the forms so Harry could fill them out. She was reassured when he produced his key and placed it on the emblem which glowed golden reassuring her that it wasn't a forgery or someone pretending to be the vault owner. Harry and Eliz were thankful that the forms didn't require names to be put down or signatures, they had discovered that at Madame Malkin's which is why they had decided to change names along with the problems they would face with their name at Flourish and Blotts.

"Where would you like them delivered," she asked.

"Would it be possible to pick them up later today," Harry asked knowing it would take some time to gather all of the ingredients together.

"Of course Frank," Mai-Li responded, "But wouldn't it be easier to have me just deliver them? It's not extra charge."

"We need to pick up a number of books anyway," Eliz explained, "So for us it would be easier to just pick up everything today."

"I'll have it ready in three hours," Mai-Li told them with a smile. With the amount of the sale they would be able to send their son Han to Hogwarts next year. They had been afraid they wouldn't be able to due to the slow business the last few years due to the war.

"Thank you Mai-Li, we shall return then, let's go dear," Harry said with a smile before taking Eliz's arm in his and escorting her out the door. It wasn't until they were out the door that she realized that she never even asked their last name, there was no way that she would be able to thank them properly for what they had done for her family. She then decided to throw in a few extra ingredients that were useful for the more common healing and household potions as a thank you knowing it was the very least she could do for them.

"How should we handle the bookshop," Eliz asked.

"How about we each start at one end of the store and grab any books that catch our fancy," Harry asked.

"I can't _read_ English yet Ha-Frank. I can speak it easily enough, but I can't read it yet. I need a few more days before I will be able to do that," she reminded him.

"That's right, well, we'll just go through the store and anything that you want to know what it's about ask and I'll tell you what the title and explanation says," Harry responded as they walked closer to the shop.

"Alright, and Harry," she whispered into his ear.

"Yes love," he responded.

"When can we get married for real?" Harry's eyes bugged out and he stuttered for a minute before responding.

"As soon as we reach my time love, I want to marry you in my name, not a fake one. Otherwise I'd marry you today," he explained when he saw her face fall. "The moment we are back we can get married if you want, but for now we can act as if we are." After he explained why he wanted to wait she felt a little better about it, and she understood that he wanted to marry her as Harry Potter, not Harry Samiz or Dielare Samiz. It bothered her that she had to wait, but she was going to take advantage of the fact that she could call him her husband now. The shopping in the bookshop went well, and they bought plenty of books to add to the library they had in the trunk which would teach them more about the current charms in existence and the current state of magic. They stocked up heavily on potions texts, but also bought many charms, transfigurations, and defense against the dark arts texts. They stayed away from the divination texts like the plague, because they both considered it rubbish. They also bought a few books on arithmacy, ancient runes, healing, and a book on apparation. Once again they paid for their purchases by transferring their funds and left the shop to look around Diagon Alley for anything else that struck their fancy.

They noticed a shop that had a broomstick in the window and both of their faces lit up since they both enjoyed flying very much, and until they learned another way of transportation, or bought floo powder, it was their only method of travel. They walked into the shop and began looking over the brooms wondering which one would be the best as they had absolutely no knowledge of current broom capabilities. It didn't take long for a salesperson to find them practically drooling over the brooms, nor did the subsequent sale of the brand new 'Shooting Star' take long to arrange for both of them. They took their brooms happily and set out to find anything else they might need during their time in this period. Before returning to the Apothecary to pick up their purchase they found shop where they bought an ample amount of floo powder, much to Harry's disgust, and they also found a shop that sold watches that had two faces. One face showed the time, while the other showed the location, or condition, of the people who you designated a hand for. (A/N: Think Weasley clock for the second face.) After they picked up their potions supplies they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Three Broomsticks, depositing two pinches of floo powder when the witch wasn't looking, and trudged back up into their room to sort through their shrunken purchases.

A/N: That's it for this chapter folks! Next chapter is Hogwarts, and where the potions training starts. I'm going to acquiesce to my reviewers and ask for a beta since I know my spelling and grammar aren't the absolute best, and Word doesn't help much in that respect. So anyone who wants to volunteer email me! Hope all ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Oh yeah, also, if anyone who actually _has_ a fashion sense wants to help me with outfit details and such I'd appreciate it. That's pretty much why I leave them out, I have no fashion sense, lol!

Review Responses:

Hobbs: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Thanach: Thank you.

Thestrals: I'm glad you enjoyed the first story, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I made sure they paid back the powder they stole, because their morals are too high for them to steal. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Tanydwr: Thank you, I'm glad you liked that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Shadowmonk: Thank you very much.

TuxedoMac: It may not seem it, but it did get away from me. At first I struggled for 3 pages, then it turned into 7! It took me an hour to figure out where they were going to get money from then another half hour to figure out how to get them to Diagon Alley. Honestly I was pulling things out of my arse as I was going along, when I got them into the office at Flourish and Blotts I realized they needed more money then I was originally gonna give them cause if I let them win the war in the third story they have to rebuild Atlantis, that ain't cheap, lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review.

Athenakitty: Yep, there's a magical contract in place so they have to, not gonna tell.

Joejoe103: Thank you for the compliments. I did the best I could at dealing with those issues, I could only hope they were well received. I'll continue to try and make them as long as I can, but I don't want to end the story too soon either so some might be short like this chapter.

Shadowed Rains: I hope you don't mind updates every two days or so, that's about the length of time it'll take on the updates. At least that's how long it takes me to motivate myself to do another chapter, lol. The other two stories I put up were written quite a while ago, and had been posted previously, this is a totally new story so it's a post as I go. Hope you enjoy it!

HaliOmani: Thank you very much. I hope I did a good job on the relationship development in this chapter. I kinda suck at romance, but I did try to develop it a little when I noticed no way around it in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Jbfritz: Thank you.

Nixus: Don't get your hopes too high, sequels rarely live up to the original, lol. I'll do my best to keep this story up to the level of Of Gods and Mortals.

Night-Owl123: Is this soon enough? LOL! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kaaera: You'll just have to wait 'til next chapter to find out what's happening at Hogwarts, lol! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Makotochi: Both, they need the money to live on now, but they'll also use it in the future. He'll have the Potter fortune to use in the future, but building a kingdom ain't cheap, lol. He'll need every spare sickle.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhyllen – any changes I felt should be made I did in red, anything I felt didn't belong I put in red with a strikethrough

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I'm really beginning to wonder what ya'll see in this story. I just read through Of Gods and Mortals and chapters 1 and 2 of this story last night and I had to force myself past chapter 4! I suppose the old adage is true: each person is their own worst critic. Anywho, I'd like to thank Thanach who's going to be my beta for this story to keep me in line as far as my poor spelling and grammar go, lol! Updates might be a wee bit slower due to that, but I'll try to get them ready faster to circumvent that. When there's more than one person involved it happens, especially when correcting the work of someone. Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

A/N (Not important): Since Tanydwr asked, and I noticed that I didn't describe her, I'll tell ya'll what Eliz looks like more than the bare bones basic eye and hair color. As I described before she has the same emerald eyes as Harry does, and her hair is a flaming red. Her build is more athletic than anything else, she may be a warrior, but she isn't bulky. As for her figure, she has one, but you wouldn't find her in any pin-up magazines. She has a few physical scars, but for the most part she's avoided injury. She has a button nose with full lips, and medium eyebrows. Since her hair color is from her element she luckily gets away with no freckles, lol. That means she can get a tan, which she tends to sport due to the amount of time she spends working out in the courtyard with the troops.

"_Phoenixus" _Except when dreaming, thinking, or in a flashback

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 3: Hogwarts!

Harry was grateful when he woke up the next morning that they had gotten everything sorted and in it's proper place the previous night, as he didn't want to have to do that today. He knew that today was going to be a hard day without having to do the back breaking labor of lifting all those heavy books. Once they had gotten back to the pub yesterday, they removed their concealment charms and headed straight up to their room. Eliz, however, stayed under an invisibility charm since Rosmerta didn't know she was staying in the room too. Once in the room they spent the better part of the next six hours sorting, cataloging, and placing all of their purchases in their proper place. To say the least, they were wiped out. The next morning, after a quick shower and conjured breakfast they left the pub heading towards the castle they could see in the distance, assuming it was the school. They each wore a pair of their better everyday robes hoping to make a good impression on the headmaster, knowing it could mean the difference between being admitted and being thrown out on their arses.

Once they reached the front gates of the castle, Harry felt that he had truly come home for the first time in his life. He couldn't explain it other than that this castle felt like a place that he was always meant to come to. Both he and Eliz looked up at the castle in awe as it was nearly as big as the castle of Atlantis, which was saying something, and the atmosphere surrounding it was just as welcoming to both of them. Pushing open the gates they walked up towards the school, noticing a class going on down on the grounds. From the distance they were looking at it, it appeared the class was learning about phoenixes. Before anyone could react the red and gold bird disappeared in a flash of red and gold only to reappear on Harry's shoulder.

"_Good day Phoenix Lord," _the phoenix chirped.

"_A good day to you as well,"_ Harry replied. He knew there was no way to stop the phoenix from calling him Phoenix Lord so he didn't even try, instead he decided to ask his name, _"May I ask your name?"_

"_My true name is Leos, after the last true King of the Phoenix line, but my human familiar calls me Fawkes," _the firebird answered.

"_I knew Leos well, he would have been honored to have such a noble phoenix named after him,"_ Harry remarked. Fawkes nearly fell off his shoulder when he heard this, knowing that the last King of Atlantis had been alive 6,000 years ago.

"_How did you know him young one,"_ he asked in earnest.

"_Blame the God of Time for that, I was sent back to train my magic because I had suppressed it,"_ Harry explained before getting an elbow into his ribs. He looked up to see Eliz looking at him pointedly.

"It's not nice to speak in a language I know nothing about when I have nobody to talk to," she commented slightly miffed.

"I apologize love, I was just trying to get to know this wonderful phoenix. He was named after Leos," Harry explained. Eliz got tears in her eyes thinking about the friends she had left behind in Atlantis, she had never been too close to her family, but Leos and Seliv had been close enough to be considered her family. "I'm sorry Eliz, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's alright Harry, I have to get used to it eventually," she told him before they heard a booming voice yell, making them nearly jump out of their skins.

"What're ya doin' 'ere," they heard the voice yelling before they saw the cause of the voice. A huge man with a scraggly beard was walking towards them in great strides, his huge hands were each the size of their heads.

"We were hoping to speak to Albus Dumbledore," Harry replied hoping to placate the giant of a man.

"Whatta ya nee' ta see Professer Dumbleder fer?"

"Nothing dangerous I assure you," Harry told him, "If I were dangerous would this phoenix be perched on my shoulder?" As Harry said this he pointed to Fawkes who was indeed still perched on his shoulder acting as a guard of sorts it seemed.

"Alrigh', but nothin' funny. I'll go wif yer to make sure of tha'. If yer even think of layin' a hand on Dumbleder I'll chuck ya outta da gates me self," the man told them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Eliz told him, "My name is Eliz and this is my husband Harry."

"Hagrid," the giant replied before leading them towards the door. Everyone was silent as they made their way through the castle. Harry and Eliz were enjoying the sights they were seeing, such as the paintings and the moving staircases. When they got to a gargoyle in the middle of the hallway they wondered why Hagrid stopped. That question, however, was answered a second later when he leaned forward and whispered something, which made the gargoyle leap aside, revealing a staircase that began ascending. All three of them stepped onto the stairs and rode the escalator type stairs up to a very ornate door, which Hagrid knocked on in his booming style that someone his size would have trouble not doing. The whole time this was going on Fawkes sat contently on Harry's shoulder knowing that the meeting that was about to take place was going to be rather hilarious, and he had been turning over in his head what Harry had said about having met his namesake. If that were true then he would need to leave soon for a bit to relay this information to some very curious people.

"Come in," an old voice sounded from the opposite side of the door. Hagrid obliged by opening the door and motioning them to go in before him so he could keep his eyes on them the whole time.

"Pr'fesser sir, these peeple wantin' to be seein' ya," Hagrid informed Dumbledore.

"Thank you Hagrid," Albus said with a kind smile, "What may I do for you?"

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore," Harry and Eliz both said with a slight bow of the head. "I was told to seek out your school about completing my education, you see I was home schooled late in my life, but before I was tutored in potions my parents were killed. I think you would find that my abilities in spell casting are sufficient enough, but I have never even attempted to brew even the simplest of potions." Harry could tell that Albus was getting suspicious regardless of the fact that Fawkes was perched on his shoulder.

"May I enquire as to your names," Albus asked with only a slight twinkle in his eyes which made Hagrid slightly on edge.

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Harold Samiz, most call me Harry, and this is my new wife Eliz."

"Might I ask as to why your 'wife' isn't able to teach you potions," Albus asked even more suspicious now.

"I only have the most basic concept of it myself. My parents never put much stock in it, I was also home schooled and trained in spells over potions. They viewed potions as a waste of time," she responded with a slight chill to her voice. "We understand there are dark times approaching, but we were expecting to at least to be greeted cordially and have a chance to prove ourselves as faithful to the light. Let's go Harry, obviously the _Headmaster_," she spat the title as if she were calling him a beggar, "isn't willing to give you the opportunity." They both stood up to make their way towards the door, with Fawkes still riding Harry's shoulder showing no inclination to leave anytime soon.

"_You should really go back to the old coot,"_ Harry sang, _"He'd probably accuse me of stealing you otherwise."_

"_Of course young Phoenix Lord, should you need any help of me or my kin we should gladly aid you as we did long ago,"_ Fawkes replied before going to his perch avoiding Albus in an act of snubbing him.

"Please wait a moment," Albus called before they made it to the door.

"What," Eliz asked with her shoulders shaking in frustration.

"How is it you are able to converse with a phoenix," he asked perplexed.

"It is one of my talents," Harry supplied coolly, "I have many, it is only one of them. Let's go dear." They opened the door and made their way down the stairs past the gargoyle before breaking down in laughter. They knew the way they left the office would be causing quite a stir with the two they left in there, especially considering the fact that Fawkes was now snubbing his human familiar. Stifling their laughter they made their way as best as they could back towards the entrance hall seeing how long it would take for Albus to catch up with them, but before they could make it to the stairs a bell went off and the hallway was flooded with students shuffling towards their next class. They moved next to the wall to avoid being swept up in the flow of teenagers moving around.

Within a few moments they noticed someone looking remarkably like Harry used to, but before they could get another look they felt hexes hitting them and looked down to see their skin changing into a maroon color with golden outlines of lions jumping around everywhere. Their robes were also affected in that they were flashing the words 'Gryffindor Rules!' on them. Harry and Eliz just shared a laugh before they righted themselves and attempted to make their way towards the entrance hall.

A/N: I am sooo sorry that this chapter is 1. late and 2. so short. The crap has really hit the fan here lately and I haven't really had time to get this done, I've been busy getting everything else done. Hopefully know that my life is back to it's normal casual chaos updates will go back to normal, but again no promises.

Review responses:

Triquetraperson: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Harry's got his first dose of his father so far, and it'll only get better from there. Don't worry, there'll be more interaction with them later, though Harry might not realize that they are his parents.

Thestrals: Thank you, I'm glad you liked that bit. Snape isn't teaching potions because Harry's in the time where his parents went to school and if you remember, Snape was a classmate of James so he couldn't be a professor yet. As for Dumbledore, things will be interesting between him and Harry for a little while yet. I doubt he'll figure it out, though he may have suspicions. Ron really hasn't been a character in this story except in passing so I think you're referring to my other story, good to know that you're a fan of all my work though, lol.

Tanydwr: I hope I explained Eliz's looks well enough. I stink at things like that, that's why I generally leave them out. The way I see it, and many other fan fic authors, Potters have a thing for redheads so when they put the concealment spell on Eliz she could've passed for a twin of Harry's grandma. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, now stop reading mine and go update yours, lol!

Kaaera: Sorry it took so long and this chapter is so short, hopefully this sated _some_ of your curiosity. I'll try to get another chapter out soon to make up for it, but no promises. I'll do my best, lol.

RNet: Thank you very much.

Shadowned Rains: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Where do I get the time? Unless a bunch of things go wrong like they have in the last few days I have a LOT of free time, plus I can usually crank out a chapter in under 3-4 hours so I don't need too much. I only space it out so I can think up the ideas for the next chapter otherwise all three stories would've been done a while ago, lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

TuxedoMac: I'm glad I could clear that up, and I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I highly doubt I'll be doing the wedding in a chapter unless I can get someone to co-author it with me, someone with fashion sense, lol! I would love to do it, no doubts there, but I can't describe rooms, outfits, any of that stuff really well, and if I tried well, the outfits would probably sound horrid, lol! Hope you keep enjoying the story!

Jbfritz: Thank you, the training'll be coming up fairly soon.

Night-Owl123: LOL! Thank you.

Athenakitty: They already bought their wizarding clothing, they already did, a magical contract basically means if either party breaks the contract they forfeit their magic. Kinda harsh, but it keeps people in line in regards to contracts.

Thanach: I wouldn't say I'm a god, but thank you for the compliment, and thanks again for being my beta!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Continued

Half an hour later they finally found their way to the entrance hall and were not the least bit surprised to find not only Albus and Hagrid waiting for them, but a few other wizards and witches as well. Harry and Eliz quickly schooled their features into scowls so as not to look as if they were expecting the welcoming party. As they drew nearer Albus raised a hand bidding them to stop and listen to him, they stopped, but appeared to do so only grudgingly.

"What," Harry asked wearily.

"I must apologize for my behavior in my office," Albus began, "the times are getting darker and one can never be too careful. I should have allowed both of you to prove yourselves before jumping to conclusions."

"Yes, you should have," Eliz replied scathingly before Harry put a calming hand on her arm.

"Would you allow us the chance to prove we serve the light," Harry asked politely.

"I no longer think that will be necessary," Albus explained, "With Fawkes' trust of you and your ability to speak with him it is clear that you are on the light side. Phoenixes would never willingly go to someone who serves the dark, and I do not believe that anyone who serves the dark would be able to speak the noble language of the phoenixes."

"Headmaster, I came into your office with Fawkes on my shoulder, why then were you still suspicious of me," Harry asked.

"I do apologize for that, it was an old man's folly," Albus replied, "Now, you were enquiring about receiving potions tuition is that correct?"

"Yes, he was," Eliz remarked coolly. Albus nearly winced at the tone of her voice, he knew that her confidence would be much harder to gain than the young man's after the mistake he made.

"How much would we have to pay to get me on par with graduate level potions," Harry asked, "And how long would it take providing it would be my only class?"

"We can discuss the amount later, but providing it is your only class I believe we could get you up to graduate level within a year. Provided that you worked over the summer months that is," Albus replied.

"Where are you staying while visiting the school," an older witch with a stern look asked.

"Very good question Professor McGonagall," Albus responded introducing the stern witch in an attempt to recover his folly. "Allow me to introduce the remainder of the present staff. Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, we have Filius Flitwick who teaches Charms, I believe you know Rubeus Hagrid our resident groundskeeper, Pomona Sprout who is in charge of our fine greenhouses and teaching Herbology, Anthony Zabini our resident Potions instructor, and Madame Hooch our flying instructor and Quidditch coach."

"Pardon me Headmaster, but why did you introduce everyone by their first name with the exception of Madame's McGonagall and Hooch," Harry asked.

"Because if I didn't they would make me pay for it most spectacularly," he replied making everyone laugh with the exception of the two women in question who just glared at the aged headmaster. "Never-the-less Professor McGonagall posed an interesting question, where are you two staying while you are visiting the school?"

"We are staying at the Three Broomsticks for now," Eliz replied with a little less venom than before.

"We shall have to see if we can't find some better accommodations for you while you study, but for now we should return to my office to arrange everything?"

"That sounds like a good idea Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, before falling into step behind the 'old coot'. The rest of the staff went back to whatever they were supposed to be doing at this time. With the headmaster as a guide they quickly made their way back to the office they had vacated earlier in their haste to make Albus realize what he was doing was wrong. Once they were all settled back in the office, Harry decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since he and Eliz had arrived in the entrance hall.

"Professor, why did you have so many people in the entrance hall when you could have shown up alone or with just Hagrid," he asked.

"When you left my office you eluded to many more _talents_ that you may have, I thought it best to have some back-up in case you were quite miffed at me and I needed help calming you down so we could discuss things logically."

"Did it not occur to you that seeing so many people could only anger us more," Eliz asked skeptically.

"It did, but I felt that caution was a wiser choice," Albus answered.

"Why weren't the rest of the teachers in class teaching," Harry asked, "It's mid-day, shouldn't classes be in session?"

"This week we are running a special program where any students who feel they want to teach when they are done with school get a chance to see what it is like. They only teach the younger years as they have already completed those years, you just happened to arrive in the entrance hall during one of the periods that those students are teaching."

"Sounds like a good program, now, down to business," Harry said adopting his serious demeanor.

"Of course," Albus responded, "In the past when we have done this type of tutoring we have charged a cost of 1 galleon per school year, due to the accelerated rate at which you wish to learn I propose 5 galleons for a full year which includes room and board for the full year."

"That sounds agreeable," Harry remarked, "What supplies would be required?"

"All that you need is on this list," Albus told him handing him a bit of parchment that he had just scribbled on.

**Potions tutoring:**

**Course Books:**

**Dragons Blood and Snake Venom, Explosive Combination: What Ingredients Not To Mix by Snivelus Draconus**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Bottling Fame and Brewing Glory by Satanus Snape**

**Healing Drafts and Replenishers by Healer Brown**

**O.W.L. Potions Prep by Aresenius Jigger**

**N.E.W.T. Potions by Satanus Snape**

**Advanced N.E.W.T. Potions by Snivelus Draconus and Satanus Snape**

**Other Equipment:**

**1. Set of glass or crystal phials**

**2. Cauldron (pewter size 2, silver size 5)**

**3. Brass scales**

**4. O.W.L. level potions kit (three sets)**

**5. N.E.W.T. level potions kit (two sets)**

"That should be all you need to carry you through the year, should you need any other ingredients we have them in our stores or you would be able to order them by owl post," Albus informed them.

"Is there anywhere in Hogsmeade where we can get these things," Eliz asked.

"The equipment yes, but the books would have to come from Flourish and Blotts," Albus answered.

"We can always owl order those texts," Harry said absent-mindedly.

"Well, why don't I show you to your new quarters and you can go to Hogsmeade to pick up your things and check out?"

"Lead the way Headmaster," Harry replied with a smile finally coming back to the present.

A/N: Well that was a boring chapter. I really couldn't think of anything I really wanted to happen in this chapter, I just wanted to get that some things finished up so the story would progress and get the training in a position to start. Hopefully next chapter will be better!

Review Responses:

Gohan00: Thank you.

Kaaera: Sorry I didn't keep the whole conflict thing going longer, but this story was never intended to go for very long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Shadowed Rains: Look at the length of my chapters, 3-4 hours is too long for some of these. I think this chapter only took a total of two hours to do, and a quarter of that time was thinking up names of the teachers. Really, I just type fast, that's all there is to it. I've been on computers for way too long in my life for me to type slowly. Honestly, I think I have it easy with Harry Potter, DBZ must be a lot tougher to come up with decent plot-lines and good chapters so don't be too hard on yourself.

RickW22: Thank you, I usually add every 2 days, but it depends on my life and the life of my beta.

Shadowmonk: Thanks.

Triquetraperson: They did that for a reason, they wanted to teach him a lesson about being too suspicious of people. There's being cautious and then there's being Mad-Eye. It all worked out in the end.

Bobboky: Thank you for the gracious compliment.

Arye: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

FantasyChick: Thank you.

Jbfritz: Thanks.

Night-Owl123: I try.

Laughing Cat: Interesting name, lol. I have to say that I'm glad my writing style has improved. I noticed a lack of good quality in my earlier chapters of the first story as well, I'll probably go back and fix that sometime soon, but I'm not sure. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I hope these last few chapters haven't sucked too much!

Xyverz: Unfortunately just a boring chapter, needed to get things set up. I hope you enjoyed it though!

Athenakitty: They're at Hogwarts, yes, I hope this chapter answered that, lol.

TuxedoMac: Well, glad to see I got you so hooked on my stories, lol. This'll probably be my only story like this so you don't have to worry about another series where Harry shuts off his magic, at least from me that is. Next chapter should be up to my normal standards in length. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!_** I'm issuing a challenge to all the readers/authors out there who are reading my story (obviously). Write the wedding for Harry and Eliz when they get back to their own time using the following criteria and it will be used in the story, plus if they can think of a good prize they want that I can supply I'll give it to them.

Criteria:

Taking place shortly after their return to Harry's time

Josh is best man

Mark is a groomsmen.

Hermione is maid of honor as she is dating Josh.

Dan, Liz, and Rich must be part of the wedding party, other than that you can create other characters to place in the wedding.

Cost is irrelevant

Other than that the sky is the limit. There is no limit on length or style, all entries will be judged by me and will be posted in a separate 'story' showcasing the entries. The winner will have their selection posted in the story and will receive due credit for their writing. Please submit your entries to Rhyllen 'at' aol 'dot' com with the subject of 'Wedding chapter' so I know what the email is in reference to. All entries are due by 11-15-04.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, been having some computer problems lately and I didn't decide to just format the computer until last night to start over on the whole thing. Hopefully it shouldn't happen again. Including this chapter there should only be two to three chapters left in this story, like I said at the end of the last one, this is a short story just a gap filler so Harry can learn potions. Once this story is done the main part of the overall story will pick up again and we'll be on the final leg of the story. Hope ya'll can hang around 'til then.

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 5: Lessons And Mistakes

"Harry, are you doing anything to prepare for your first class?" Eliz asked from the sitting room while Harry dressed in some robes that were appropriate for his class.

"Yes dear! I used a Knalor Samiz so I could ingest _only_ the book about which ingredients shouldn't be mixed," Harry called back making sure he stressed he only used the knowledge summoner once due to what happened last time he used it.

"HARRY! You know you're not supposed to use that! Remember what you did to yourself before? What happens if you become addicted again," she screeched.

"Believe me Eliz, I have no urge to use that thing any time in the foreseeable future. It gave me a right big headache from using it on one book," Harry responded calmly while massaging his temples.

"Good," was all she said before walking into the bedroom where he was finishing getting dressed so she could try to rub some of the tension from his shoulders. hopefully to help get rid of the headache, as they didn't have any headache potion on hand. "You'd best get going honey, you don't want to be late."

"I'll be back for lunch," he told her. Then he gave her a quick kiss and walked quickly out of their rooms with the supplies he was told to bring. During his walk, he reflected on the short week he'd had since their conversation with the Headmaster. In which they arranged his tutelage. That day they had seen their rooms, which were small in Atlantian standards, just a bedroom, sitting room, and a large bathroom. They had also gone back to Hogsmeade and picked up all of their possessions before paying for their room and going to get the supplies they hadn't inadvertently gotten in Diagon Alley. Once they returned to Hogwarts they spent the rest of the day unpacking and arranging things how they wanted them in their rooms.

The next day they had spent reviewing the spell books to find out how much had changed and how much had been lost. Luckily they could do wordless wandless magic so until they learned modern day incantations they could get the same results with ancient spells without anyone knowing the wiser. This pretty much continued for most of the following days, though Eliz made sure that Harry spent at least half of the time looking through various potions texts so he wouldn't go into the class without at least an idea of what was going to happen. They were granted a full 8 days before Harry needed to begin classes so they could get used to life in a castle, not that either of them needed it, but nobody needed to know they had spent quite a bit of time living in the Atlantian Castle, which had been most likely reduced to rubble after it was sunk beneath the sea close to 6,000 years prior.

Harry continued his musings all the way to the potions classroom where his instructor was waiting, he had met this man several days and had been immediately impressed by not only the kindness that shone in his eyes but the knowledge that they seemed to hold. From what he was told of his instructor, Gauri Lendella, the man had been part of a pure-blood family until he was cast out when it was found out that he had not much more power than a squib. From the day he was cast out of the family Gauri dedicated his life to the only field of magic that he would be able to control, potions. He independently studied them throughout his teen years until he was apprenticed to Snivelus Draconus, who brought him up to and past the level of potions mastery within a few short years. After a few more years studying abroad independently, Gauri took his exam and tied the record for highest score on the exam. After completing the exam he began teaching at Hogwarts, until the start of the war in which his lack of magical skills wouldn't be of use in defending the school so he resigned his position to allow Albus to hire someone who could defend the school if need be. He still helped out whenever he could by tutoring anyone Albus felt was trustworthy. Harry came out of his internal monologue when he realized he was standing outside of the classroom they were allotted for their sessions.

"Well, no time like the present," Harry said to himself before knocking.

"Enter," he heard Gauri's voice call from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door to find a normal enough looking classroom with all of the chairs placed on the desks except on the one at the very front of the room. "Ah Harry, good you're right on time. Bring your things up here and we'll begin."

"Ok Professor," Harry replied enthusiastically.

"Now don't go calling me Professor, I won't have any of that hogwash. Call me Gauri," he replied with a kind smile.

"Alright…Gauri," Harry said testing the name out before deciding it wasn't too strange to say it to someone who was suppose to be his instructor. He set his supplies, cauldron, and first-year text onto the workbench/desk that was apparently set up for his use before looking up to see what he was suppose to do next.

"Now Harry, Have you done any studying before coming here," Gauri asked to try and gauge where he needed to start with this apprentice.

"I've read through '_What Ingredients Not To Mix'_ a few times, I haven't really had enough time to begin on any of the other texts yet," Harry told him, only half truthful.

"That's alright at least you have that much covered. It saves us some time if we don't have to go through what can and cannot be mixed. Now, why don't you open your book to page 17 and begin with fungi draft. It's a fairly basic draft that grows magical fungi that is useful in a few of the more advanced potions," Gauri instructed. Harry silently obeyed the instructions, opening his book to the correct page and making sure he had the correct ingredients out.

"I find it easier if I write out the instructions before doing anything else if I don't know how to brew the potion, that way I can cross things off as I go along to make sure I don't miss any steps," Gauri hinted. Harry immediately decided it was sage advice and set to copy the instructions down, unfortunately though, Harry wasn't paying attention to the language he began to write them down in as it was as natural for him to write in English as it was in Atlantian. "What language is that," Gauri asked when he looked at the paper to see how Harry would organize his notes.

"Huh?"

"The language you wrote your notes in, what is it," Gauri asked perplexed. As a potions master he needed to be able to at least identify most known languages so he could either find an interpreter or use the correct spell to translate the offending document. Harry looked down at what he wrote and realized his error, and not knowing what languages Gauri knew and what ones he didn't he didn't think he could take a chance and say that it was just a foreign tongue.

"Um…My own version of shorthand. I devised it several years ago so nobody could go through my notes," Harry said making something up on the spot. It's not like he could be proven wrong, Atlantian wasn't known in these days and the only sources where the language was even written down were in his library. Harry felt he was pretty safe in this lie.

"That's quite ingenious of you, but why do you use it here," Gauri asked.

"It's habit I guess. Whenever I begin taking notes I just start using it," Harry answered.

"Alright," Gauri replied somewhat suspiciously. Harry continued taking his notes in Atlantian not to arouse any more doubt in his teachers mind. After that he began preparing his ingredients, occasionally being corrected in how to cut something, or how much something should be ground up. By the end of the lesson the potion turned out rather well and Harry was pleased with his work. He felt that he would learn a lot from Gauri, but hope that he could avoid making him more suspicious in the future.

"Thank you for the advice Gauri," Harry said sincerely.

"Not a problem Harry, before next lesson I want you to brew the next three potions in the book and bring a sample of them with you. You should have enough supplies without needing any from the stores to be able to complete them," Gauri instructed, "And bring legible notes with you on your brewing process so I can review how you completed each potion."

"Sure," Harry replied before he began packing his things up, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, and here again tomorrow," Gauri answered before following him out the door and heading off in a different direction. Harry could only feel that things were about to take a turn for the worse at this point. _Nothing I can do about that now,_ Harry thought before returning to his and Eliz's rooms to begin his homework. What he didn't realize was that Gauri was heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

_**(Break)**_

Albus was enjoying a leisurely afternoon in his office with his lemon drops and a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Voldemort had been relatively inactive for the past few months which worried him, but he was going to take breaks where he could get them. Just as he was about to reach for another of his infamous lemon drops he heard a loud knock on his door, _odd, I wasn't expecting any visitors._

"Enter," he called. In walked in a very perplexed looking Gauri which was not a normal thing when you consider how frighteningly intelligent the young man was. "How can I help you Gauri?"

"Albus, what can you tell me about Mr. Samiz," Gauri asked getting straight to the point not even bothering with pleasantries which wasn't like the man at all.

"I'm afraid not much is known about them at all. He and his wife showed up almost out of thin air nearly two weeks ago and nobody I have talked to before that has ever heard of them before. They are both firmly entrenched in the light, and they have been reported to have sold two volumes of the ancient Atlantian library of Alex Flourish, which I might say he paid less than half their value up front but with the sale of half of his portion of the bookshops it will be more than made up, why do you ask?" Now Albus was intrigued, it wasn't often that someone ruffled the younger man's feathers this much.

"When we began class today I told him it would be easier if he were to copy the directions out of the book so he could cross things off as he finished them. He did so, but the language he wrote in was something I've never seen before. He tried to play it off as a personal shorthand, but as it wasn't any quicker than writing the original text I would have to say it was a different language I've never even _seen_ before," Gauri explained, emphasizing the word 'seen' so he could make the old mage understand his current befuddlement.

"Would you happen to remember what it looked like," Albus asked intrigued.

"Of course, I made sure I memorized some of it so I could try and track down the language," Gauri replied indignantly. He picked up a quill and walked over to the desk before writing down '_4 sarenae ranwet tialare'_ and next to it he wrote '4 severed newt tails'. "That's what he wrote and that's what it should have been if he copied it directly from the book as it looked." When he looked up, Gauri couldn't believe his eyes, the ever unsurprisable Albus Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face! "You've seen it! Where? What is it?"

"I've only seen something that closely resembles it once quite a while ago, but if I'm right then our guests have quite a few more secrets than I first suspected," Albus said when he regained the color in his face. "I need to go and speak with someone about this urgently, we'll know about this soon enough I suspect."

"Let me come with you," Gauri practically demanded in an effort to learn more that could further his potions knowledge. The only confirmation he received was a nod of the head from the old mage before they both left the office rather quickly and headed towards Hogsmead so they could floo to Diagon Alley.

A/N: Well, that's all folks, for this chapter at least. I'd like to say thanks to Thanach for getting this back to me fairly quickly so I could get it up. Again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the chapter out. There should be two chapters left to the story, the next chapter will be focusing less on his potions tutelage and more on his parents and throwing Dumbledore off the trail.

Review responses:

Slscjk: Well, I would, but if things go the way they are I might not even be posting 1 wedding. I won't write it because I wouldn't be able to do a good enough job on it, and nobody has sent any in. If I get a few in I'll definitely post them all in a separate post though.

Tanydwr: Don't worry about it, it's probably a good thing you asked me to do it since I wanted to post that challenge on the end of the story. I have read AoT but that was quite a while ago, great stories though. I'm glad that you're enjoying things.

Shadowed Rains: Thanks for the compliment.

Kaaera: Are you sure you don't want to take a crack at the wedding? LOL! You can't do any worse on the wedding than I would do. I'm glad you're enjoying things!

TuxedoMac: There's a 100 percent chance that my next story will NOT be a slash fic. I have nothing against them but I don't really care for them and won't write them. Sorry this chapter is again short, but with all my computer problems this week I just wanted to get out the next chapter so everyone didn't have to keep waiting so I just got up what I had done. I'm glad you're enjoying things.

Danny boy: You're right, this is a filler story, just to basically get the potions tutelage out of the way and set a couple things up for the next story. I hope you enjoy the next story more!

Uten: I won't be saving Harry's parents, I agree it's slightly over-done. I'll be doing some other things to make these final few chapters interesting before they go back, but as this is more or less a filler story it won't be too interesting. Hope you enjoy!

Night-Owl123: Sorry it took so long!

Athenakitty: They will have some, probably not, copy, some, yes but he knows the ancient versions he needs to learn current wording on the spells. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Jbfritz: Thank you, sorry it took so long.

Xyverz: LOL! At least you agree with me on that point. I really couldn't think of any names, and in cannon there aren't really any names for books past book one so I just pulled some out of my arse. I thought I'd make at least one of them amusing, lol. I'm glad you somewhat enjoyed the chapter.

Shadowmonk: Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I would just like to take this chance to once again thank my wonderful beta Thanach, who graciously puts up with my atrocious spelling and grammar, lol!

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 6: Of Suspicions And Parents

"Albus, where are we going," Gauri asked impatiently as they walked down the bustling streets of the Alley.

"We're going to see a friend of mine in Flourish and Blotts," Albus responded exasperatedly. He had been putting up with the same impatience since they left his office 30 minutes ago and even for a man of Albus' infinite patience it was getting to be a little much. Speeding up his walking to arrive quicker and hopefully head off anymore questions from Gauri, Albus made a beeline directly for the front door of the shop. Entering Albus motioned for Gauri to follow him and be quiet until they were somewhere more secure.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, how can I help you," Theodore asked with a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Parkinson," Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes, "May I please speak with Mr. Flourish?"

"I'll go see if he is in," Theodore replied before heading into the backrooms. Little did Albus know he was also looking for a way to eavesdrop on the conversation that was most likely going to take place in the office for his new master. Several moments later Alex immerged from the backroom with Theodore trailing behind him.

"Ah Albus, what can I do for you," Alex asked with his ever-present smile. Gauri inwardly sighed at being around two men who were as eccentric as these two, granted he was a pleasant enough person in his opinion, but these two gentlemen could test anyone's resolve when they got together.

"I was hoping we could speak in your office, Professor Lendella discovered something that you might find rather interesting, but we need to check something that you recently acquired to make sure," Albus explained hinting vaguely enough that nobody other than those who already knew about the tomes from Atlantis would know what he was talking about.

"Of course," Alex told him excitedly, "Let's move to my office." The three men quickly moved towards the office not saying anything else in case there was anyone listening in to their conversation. Once in the office Albus put up several privacy charms to ensure that they weren't overheard.

"Alex, I was wondering if we would be able to look at the potions text that you recently acquired from Harold Samiz," Albus told him.

"Of course, but why do we need all of this security for that," Alex asked confused as he took the tome out of his safe.

"Harry was taking a potions class with me earlier today and began taking his notes in a language I've never laid eyes on before," Gauri began, "I showed it to Albus and he apparently recognized it."

"Do you remember about 60 years ago when we were doing research in the library of the Wizengamot and happened upon that partial scroll that appeared to be in Atlantian," Albus asked.

"Of course," Alex answered, "That's how I recognized the writing in these books."

"I cannot be sure, but the words had the same sound and feel as the ones that those did, but this time we have a few translated words."

"Albus, you know as well as I do that translation spells require more than a few words," Alex told him incredulously as he placed the tome on his desk.

"Most do my good man, most do, there is one that is a recent development, in fact I was going to come over and tell you about it next week when I got some free time but this came up and I thought no better time than the present," Albus responded cheerfully before pointing his wand at the tome. He brought the three words that Gauri had shown him and the translations to his mind before casting, "Vertereabl minimum!" The book shuddered for a moment before a copy of it shimmered to life next to it with the title '_Moste Potente Potions'_ they all gaped at the fully translated copy of the book. Both Alex and Gauri immediately set on the book looking through it trying to see what potions were still around and what were lost, unfortunately they were both trying to do it at different spots in the book so it made quite the comical scene for Albus. After chuckling for a few minutes he got them to move out of the way and cast, "Copius bis," which created two exact copies of the tome so Alex and Gauri could each see what was contained in the book.

"Albus! You're not going to believe this," Gauri nearly shouted.

"What is it," Albus asked intrigued.

"There's a potion in here to let a werewolf retain his mind on the full-moon! It's called the wolfsbane potion. The potion is very difficult, and all of the ingredients are still readily available which is good, if this works do you know what it would mean?"

"That we are that much closer to helping those who are inflicted with a disease once a month," Albus asked curiously.

"Yes! And Mr. Lupin that you were telling me about wouldn't have to be in as much pain during his transformations if this text is to be believed," Gauri said nearly frothing at the mouth, "I must get to the Apothecary. Some of these ingredients it doesn't matter when they're picked, the rest I'll have to get during the correct moon phase."

"Well, we know that Harry is writing in Atlantian, the question remains is how," Albus asked quietly to himself. "Alex, If you wish I will teach you that spell later in the week. Just make it up to the castle as you appear to be quite busy at the current time," Albus told him with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say Albus, see you later," Alex told him absentmindedly. Albus just laughed some more before Apparating with a small pop back to Hogsmead.

_**(Break)**_

"Harry, doesn't that young man look something like you did when you first showed up a year ago," Eliz asked being careful not to mention Atlantis. They were eating dinner up at the head table as they were a little too old to be seated with the students and Harry hadn't been sorted into one of the four houses.

"Yeah, he does," Harry replied looking carefully at the 15 year old boy sitting at the Gryffindor table with messy black hair and glasses. "I got rid of my glasses just before I came there so maybe that's my father," he whispered in her ear.

"From what I've heard from the other teachers, those four like to play pranks all the time, though they are hardly ever caught," Eliz told him.

"How much do you want to bet that the little welcome we got when we were heading towards the entrance hall the first day was due to them," Harry asked with his eyes full of mirth.

"I wouldn't take that bet, I know I'd lose," she said with a small chuckle.

"How would you like to get a little payback? I haven't done a good prank it far too long."

"When were you a prankster," she asked. She knew most of his life and she had never heard about this.

"When I was in high school. Me and a few of my friends would target the school bullies with pranks to…ah…persuade them not to bully on anyone. We were affectionately called the Marauders by the teachers," Harry explained.

"Did I heard you say the Marauders," Minerva asked, "What have they done now?"

"What do you mean," Harry asked perplexed.

"You mean you haven't heard yet? James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin are known as the Marauders. They pull pranks anywhere and anytime they can," she told him before her lips formed a thin line when she noticed said Marauders appeared to be conspiring a new prank at their table. "I have a feeling that we're going to have to put up with another prank tomorrow."

"Most likely," Harry responded chuckling at the similarity he had with the boy that appeared to be his father. They both pranked while in school and both of their groups carried the name of Marauders. "What can you tell me about them? Other than their penchant for pranks?"

"Well, Remus is the studious one of the group. He was made a prefect this year to attempt to exert control over the group, which he hasn't quite been able to do. He carries good grades in all of his classes. Peter Pettigrew is more of a follower to the other three than a group member, he's not as powerful magic wise, or as intelligent, but they all treat him as a brother. Now James Potter and Sirius Black, those two are the worst two trouble makers I have ever had in Gryffindor house," she explained, "From what I have heard Sirius tends to be the one to think up the pranks while James is the leader of the group. They treat each other like brothers and anyone that attempts to harm one of their group faces the wrath of all four of them. While James and Sirius might not be as studious as Remus is, they are quite gifted magically and quite intelligent. They could get excellent grades if they applied themselves even half as much to their classes as they do to their pranks. Mr. Potter met his match in Lily Evans though, no matter what he does she always gets him back. Those battles are always amusing, and we staff have a pool running on when they'll put aside the pranks and finally get together."

"What do you mean," Eliz asked.

"Oh James and Lily have been arguing like an old married couple since day one, it's quite plain to see that they are crazy about each other, but Lily is quite stubborn. James has been asking her out since the middle of their third year," Minerva explained, "She has always turned him down, sometimes violently, although I can't say he's taken the best approach."

"Interesting," Harry murmured. Harry steered the conversation away from the Marauders towards the school so he and Eliz could learn a little more about the school they were in and they wouldn't raise suspicion about why they were so interested in four students. Later that evening, after Harry and Eliz reached their rooms, they plopped down on a couch in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. Each deep in thought about what they had learned earlier that evening.

"Eliz," Harry said with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Yes love," she responded liking the look on his face.

"What do you say to getting into a little prank war with my dad," he asked hopefully.

"I'd say that's a rather good idea. What should we do," she asked. They spent the remainder of the night discussing various pranks they could use on the Marauders as payback for the prank they were subjected to the first day. Had anyone been around they would've been quite worried due to the amount of cackling coming from that room.

_**(Break)**_

"Have you seen my notes," Harry asked as he got ready for his potions class.

"They're on the table next to the couch," Eliz told him. Harry went over and grabbed the rolls of parchment double checking the language he wrote them in before giving a sigh of relief. "What did you do," she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing too serious, I just began my notes in class yesterday in Atlantian," Harry responded absentmindedly.

"Nothing too serious," she asked incredulously, "Might I remind you that we just sold two books in Atlantian to a book store here no more than a week ago? Should he get suspicious and talk to the Headmaster who would undoubtedly have researched anyone who'd had heard of us they'd know about them!"

"Uh oh," was all Harry said before running out the door with a _very_ angry Eliz chasing him. Class that day passed without incident and by the time he returned Eliz had calmed down quite a bit. It seemed that she had decided instead of getting mad and not having anything to use that extra energy on she would drag Harry to begin the prank war on the Marauders. Throughout the remainder of the week Harry and Eliz pranked and were pranked in an all out war that amused the school to no end as they for once weren't the targets of the Marauders. Each group showed up to meals in various states of prank: they had been transfigured, their hair/skin/clothes charmed, they were singing/dancing, laughing uncontrollably, crying every five minutes, hiccupping with no cure, and various other pranks. Both sides of the mini-war enjoyed what was happening immensely and used every trick they could think of to not get caught and not get trapped in the others prank. Needless to say it was quite an interesting week for the students of the school.

Harry and Eliz were named honorary Marauders by James, Sirius, and Remus while Peter for some reason had a severe dislike for both of them. To cap off the end of the prank war they combined their pranking skills to get the entire school, staff included, in one big prank. At dinner time on Friday everyone was sitting down dining wondering what would happen that night in the war that had been raging in the school. After 15 minutes the first person was affected with a pop, a Slytherin, where they had been sitting a lion cub was now laying. Before anyone could react everyone else in the hall was similarly affected. Each and every student or staff member was turned into a baby version of their houses rival. Slytherins were lion cubs, Gryffindors were baby snakes, Hufflepuffs were baby eagles, and Ravenclaws were baby badgers. Even the staff was showing their previous house rivalry, the most amusing was when the snarky Head of Slytherin turned into a baby eagle. The changes were timed to only last five minutes so before everyone changed back the six culprits high-tailed it out of the great hall so as not to get into trouble.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Next chapter there'll be some actual dialogue between the Marauders past and present, but this chapter was more for setting up why they would talk and to do more set up for Albus' suspicions. That'll play a larger roll in the final chapter, which will be the chapter after next. I haven't gotten any submissions for the wedding contest yet, only 6 more days before the contest ends people. If I don't get any then you'll have to use your imagination because I won't write the wedding. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review responses:

Gaul1: Thank you. I hope you like how I worked that out.

Shadowmonk: That would be telling, lol. Thank you.

Laughing Cat: Well Happy Belated Birthday to you, lol! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Night-Owl123: Thank you.

Kaaera: This is the beginning of the interaction between him and his parents, you'll get the actual dialogue next chapter though. If I don't get any submissions on the wedding chapter there won't be one to even see, lol! I have to agree with you on being thankful about not having to worry about planning a wedding for years to come. I doubt I'll be getting married any time soon, nearly did that twice already :shudders: that was a mistake.

Athenakitty: Fine, he is except with taking notes, probably not. Thanks for the review!

TuxedoMac: Thank you, I'm glad you think I did a good job setting things up well.

Xyverz: Not at all, I could always use a bit of constructive criticism. You'll see more of the unwanted attention in the next chapter along with interaction with James and perhaps Lily. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Jbfritz: Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I'm trying something new with this chapter, that's why it's a little later than normal, hopefully it'll be a little longer than normal as well. If it works then updates should be back to normal as when I get them up but should start getting longer, but as always I do not make promises. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

'Mind Speech'

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 7:

Harry, Eliz, and the Marauders were taking advantage of the fact that some of the last really warm days were upon them before winter came as they lounged under an oak tree near the lake watching the giant squid float lazily. They had just reached the oak not more than five minutes ago, and most of them were still trying to regain the breath they lost, with the obvious exception of Harry and Eliz, before starting any decent conversation. Once it was obvious that most of them had their breathing under control, Harry decided that he'd open up discussions about the prank they'd just completed.

"I only wish we could have waited around to see their faces," he told them all while laughing.

"I know, it would _almost_ be worth whatever punishment they give us," James admitted.

"Prongs, I'm ashamed of you, saying that you wouldn't mind getting in trouble," Sirius said in mock outrage.

"I said 'almost' Padfoot," James replied with a laugh which caused everyone else to chuckle at Sirius' behavior.

"I have to say it's quite refreshing to get the whole school instead of just the Slytherins every once in a while," Remus commented.

"What are you talking about Moony? Pranking Slytherins is the best," this time there was nothing 'mock' about Sirius' voice. He was being completely serious, well as serious as he could be when practically shouting gleefully that he loved pranking Slytherins.

"It is, but it's nice to get one over on everyone too, including the staff," Remus replied calmly.

"Too right Moony," James replied before laying back, looking up at the sky.

"This past week has been the most fun I've had in quite a while," Eliz commented as she cuddled with Harry, their backs to the giant oak.

"Speaking of which, why did you two start the prank war with us in the first place," Sirius asked innocently, which didn't fool anyone anymore.

"Well, the first day we were in the school," Harry began.

"After we had just finished teaching the Headmaster that caution and paranoia are not the same thing," Eliz continued.

"Quite right, we were on our way towards the entrance hall, when we were swept up in the throng of students, when low and behold," Harry paused for dramatic effect.

"Our robes were flashing the words 'Gryffindor Rules' and our skin had changed to maroon while little golden lion outlines running and jumping all over," Eliz picked up where he left off leaving the Marauders somewhat confused as to how they were switching off flawlessly.

"And only just before that we had seen James here, although we didn't suspect you four until we heard about your reputations," Harry told them with a mischievous grin. The Marauders thought back and then burst out laughing as they remembered that prank.

"That was you two? I had completely forgotten about that," James replied while shaking in laughter.

"Well, that's not too surprising James, I mean, it is you we're talking about," Harry remarked with a grin.

"True…Hey! Wait," he cried indignantly only to be drowned out by the laughter of the others due to his agreement before he realized his mistake. They spent the next several moments cracking up several times, as James attempted to redeem himself, before a shadow fell over their little party.

"Potter," the person standing over the spat.

"Yes Evans," James asked.

"When will you and your little cohorts grow up and stop with your pranks? There's more to life than cursing Slytherins," she began, and Harry could tell she was gearing up for what he'd heard was one of her 'infamous' speeches about treating the Slytherins better.

"With all due respect Ms. Evans we didn't only target the Slytherins but the entire school," Harry interjected as she took a breath.

"And you two! You are both grown ups! You should know better, and you are only encouraging these miscreants to misbehave and bully the other students," she spat.

"Ms. Evans," Harry replied coolly, "Do not judge too quickly for you do not know all aspects and motivations."

"What else than for their own twisted amusement," she sneered before Harry could say anything else. Harry could see the fire in her emerald green eyes burning bright with passion while she was defending her position.

"Have they ever told you that? Have you ever seen all angles that leads up to one of their pranks? I don't think so, because that would mean you were included in the _planning_ of the prank," Harry replied. He had been talking so forcefully that had she wanted to she wouldn't have been able to interrupt.

"I don't need to be included in the planning to see the effect on the recipient," she replied with a lot less confidence now.

"Then I take it you have never heard of acting. I've heard you are a muggleborn Ms. Evans so I'm sure you are familiar with movies and the concept of acting. Slytherins are known for their cunning and slyness, do you think they are going to let someone know they are guilty of something especially if they are getting their comeuppance for it," He asked. Lily was silent for a moment before she turned heel and ran back into the school. Harry lowered his head feeling he had gone a little far with the last remark since he had insulted her intelligence, but he felt that he needed to point out some things to her that she might not be seeing.

"**_Don't worry Harry, I'll talk to her,"_** Eliz told him before giving him a quick kiss and hugging him.

"**_Thank you my love,"_** he responded burrowing his head into the crook of her neck. Luckily for them they had spoken quietly enough in Atlantian that not even Remus' werewolf hearing could pick up their conversation, of course that could be due to the fact that he and Sirius were outright gaping at the silly expression on James' face.

"Oi Prongs," Sirius yelled to no effect, "Hey Moony, I think our little Prongsies is in love!"

"I think you're right Padfoot," Remus replied.

"JAMES AND LILY LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G," Sirius yelled successfully getting James attention, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, as Sirius was then tackled and made to beg for mercy while James was tickling him. Remus quietly explained to Harry and Eliz the expression James had on his face, which he called the 'love-sick puppy dog' face, that James usually wore whenever Lily had finished yelling at him. Both Harry and Eliz burst out laughing when they heard this and immediately knew why James liked getting Lily angry, it was the same reason Harry liked to get Eliz peeved. She'd asked him about this once and he'd told her quote 'You're sexy when you're angry!'

"I'm going to go track down Lily and see if I can't stay on her good side, as much as I like you guys it's nice to have some girls to talk to," she told them before kissing Harry and getting up.

"Good luck love," Harry replied before turning to watch the entertaining fight between James and Sirius.

_**(Break)**_

Eliz made her way towards the library knowing that's where Lily liked to spend most of her time since she believed in getting good grades nearly above all else. As she walked she went over the conversation that she and Harry had had about the girl that she was going to go and attempt to reconcile with.

_Flashback_

"_Harry," Eliz called out when he entered after his class._

"_Yes?"_

"_Did your Aunt ever tell you anything about your mother? Anything we could use to figure out who she is," Eliz asked hoping to help him learn more about his parents. They knew a way to get in good with his father, but his mother was a different story as they didn't know whom she was._

"_All I know was that my Aunt's maiden name was Evans…wait…there was a time, I think I just turned 11 and she said 'At least he isn't as much of a freak as Millie was' but I can't be sure as she only muttered it so I don't know," he replied._

"_Well, there is a _Lily_ Evans in James' year, maybe she said Lily and you heard wrong," she suggested._

"_That's probably who it is," Harry replied excitedly. He had always wanted to learn more about his parents, and although he was getting the chance with his father somewhat who was warming up to him during the prank war they were raging, he had no idea who his mother could be…until now. _

"_I could try and make friends with her and introduce her to you after that," Eliz suggested as she had mostly nothing to do with her days except read._

"_Thank you," he said gratefully before scooping her up in a hug and swinging her around._

_End Flashback_

They'd only been tentative friends for a few days, and even then it was difficult for her to gain what trust she had in the beginning.

_Flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Eliz Samiz," Eliz said when she approached Lily in the library later that same day. It had taken a while for Lily to finally be alone, but she was. After she had introduced herself she realized how bad her name sounded and _really_ couldn't wait until they got to Harry's time so she could introduce herself as Eliz Potter._

"_Lily Evans," Lily responded coolly, "What can I do for you?"_

"_I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself. With only Harry taking classes I don't have much to do so I thought it'd be nice to make some friends," Eliz remarked brushing off the cold manner. She knew it wouldn't be easy as she had spent the majority of the week in a prank war._

"_I don't make friends with people who prank those who have done no wrong," Lily commented even more coolly._

"_Are you telling me that the Marauders are innocent? Because if you are then Harry and I will apologize to them for starting the prank war, but they're the only ones we've pranked since we got here," Eliz said in defense._

"_Who's to say that you won't go pranking someone else next week besides the Marauders when you get sick of being pranked back," Lily shot back._

"_Who's to say I will," Eliz returned, "Look, if I need to do something to get you to trust me I will. I just want to be your friend."_

"_Why do you want to be my friend so badly?"_

"_From what I've heard you're a really nice person, and you're not judgmental about anyone no matter their background. On top of that you look like a younger version of me," Eliz joked, although it wasn't far from the truth though Lily didn't need to know that. Lily seemed to ponder the offer for a moment before coming to a decision._

"_What can you do for me," Lily asked._

"_You like to learn new things don't you," Eliz asked waiting for a nod of Lily's head, "I can teach you how to do some wandless magic. You won't be able to do complex spells with it, but probably through third year spells once you've mastered it."_

"_Wandless magic is impossible," Lily snapped before regretting her harsh words when Eliz conjured a chair wandlessly in front of her._

_End Flashback_

It was the beginning of a tentative friendship which Eliz only hoped she hadn't screwed up too badly with the school-wide prank they had just played a short while ago. She was only a short-way from the library now so Eliz began to think up different ways to try and talk her way out of the mess she had gotten into. She may not side with the Marauders, as Harry does, but she knows why they prank the Slytherins most often. She spotted Lily at her normal table, not too far from the charms section of the library, but unfortunately for her she wasn't alone. With Lily were her other three friends which rounded out the anti-thesis to the Marauders. Lily was the proverbial ring-leader, while Alice was the stand in for Sirius (comic relief of the group when tensions were high), Harmony was the quiet and shy one which almost mirrored Remus, and Heather was Peter's complete opposite. While the other girls might consider dating their counter-parts (Lily would never admit to that though, and Alice had already begun dating Frank) Heather would rather swallow a flobberworm than even contemplate dating Peter Pettigrew. She was strong magically, not shy in the least, courage abound, and quite intelligent. Eliz knew that with these three girls sitting with Lily things would get much worse, but she made her way over regardless knowing how much it meant to Harry to know more about his mother and hopefully get to know her as a friend.

"Lily," Eliz said quietly when none of them acknowledged her.

"What do you want," Heather sneered.

"Can I talk to Lily for a moment," Eliz asked tentatively.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Alice answered, "She told us how you lied to her about not pranking innocent people only to turn around and help prank the whole school."

"I will admit to pranking the school," Eliz replied, "But I never actually said that I would never prank someone who was innocent. I believe our conversation went like this she said 'Who's to say that you won't go pranking someone else next week besides the Marauders when you get sick of being pranked back' and I replied with 'Who's to say I will' so I never said I wouldn't just implied it," Eliz defended herself. "The school-wide prank was just a way to cap off the end of the prank war, it was a joint prank between me, Harry, and the Marauders."

"The Marauders actually let you work _with_ them," Harmony asked quietly with a small blush. She'd had a crush on Remus for a few years despite the lycanthropy, which the girls had figured out in first year, but she never acted on it and the rest of the girls doubted she ever would.

"Well, everyone except Peter," Eliz remarked, "He doesn't quite like us, but the others consider us unofficial Marauders considering Harry's past history of pranking."

"So Harry's been pranking innocents for a while then," Lily asked scathingly.

"No actually, he only pranked bullies when he was a teenager," Eliz said in defense of her 'husband', "He wasn't trained in magic at the time so he did things the muggle way and was able to deter the muggle bullies in the area." The girls seemed to contemplate this new piece of information they had been given.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Lily replied.

"And that is," she asked apprehensively, although on the inside she was dancing with joy.

"You have to tell me one of the Marauder's secrets," Lily told her smugly. Eliz gulped and racked her brain for something that would be suitable before taking a seat at the table with the girls deciding on something that would be quite amusing to tell Lily, especially with the other girls present.

"Tell me Lily, have you ever noticed the way James looks after you have finished berating him for pranking someone," Eliz asked.

"Of course not," Lily replied indignantly trying to figure out what that had to do with anything.

"We got to see it today. According to Remus, he and Sirius have dubbed it James' 'love-sick puppy-dog' face. He _likes_ it when you yell at him, because he gets to see you in most likely his favorite mood. It's the same way with Harry, I asked him about it once, he likes to rile me up quite often and he told me and I quote 'You're sexy when you're angry!' I wouldn't doubt it's the same with James," Eliz explained. Lily flushed when she realized what Eliz was telling her while the rest of the girls erupted in giggles as they remembered the number of times it seemed James had gone out of his way to get yelled at by Lily.

"Probably," Heather agreed.

"Most definitely," Harmony remarked quietly.

"I could've told you that," Alice said almost too loudly for the library risking the wrath of Madam Pince, the new librarian.

"What do you mean," Lily asked in horror to Alice.

"I noticed that quite some time ago," Alice replied smugly, "Although I would probably name that face 'daydreaming ferret'." This caused all the girls to laugh quietly.

"Well, since Alice figured that one out I guess that one doesn't count does it," Eliz remarked in mock-desperation.

"No," Lily said in hopes of getting off the topic.

"Alright, since that one wasn't good enough would you like to know how James and Sirius act when they aren't trying to uphold their image? I've been around them enough for them to drop their act, it's quite a change," Eliz remarked. All of the girls nodded that this new piece of information was a good enough piece offering as it was something that they most likely wouldn't find out on their own anytime soon.

"I'll start with Sirius then shall I? He's like a brother to James, loyal to the last. As you already know he doesn't take his studies seriously, but he does his best to make sure that nobody gets too down or is in danger. Why do you think there are so many pranks? They're morale boosters for the school, well, that's only half of the reason for them," Eliz explained, "He's a lot like Alice in the respect that he tries to make sure that things don't get too serious, but he knows when to act mature. He just doesn't show it to the rest of the school."

"I can't believe it," Heather commented.

"What do you mean by 'morale boosting' is only half of the reason for the pranks," Lily asked suspiciously.

"Do you notice the main targets of the pranks," Eliz asked instead of outright explanation.

"Sure, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange, Bellatrix Black, Crabbe, and Goyle," Heather replied.

"Now, have you noticed their attitude towards other houses, or rather anyone other than purebloods," Eliz prodded.

"Of course, we've been on the brunt end of more 'mudblood' comments than we care to remember," Lily responded, "Where's this going?"

"What if I were to tell you that rude comments weren't the only thing those guys did?"

"What do you mean," Harmony asked.

"The younger, less experienced, witches and wizards who aren't purebloods have been the target of those gits for quite a while," Eliz explained, "I've even caught them casting low level Dark arts on them!"

"Why didn't you take this to the Headmaster," Lily asked disbelieving.

"Even _if_ he believed me, it's my word against theirs, plus their fathers are either influential or have influential friends. If anything happened with out definitive proof it wouldn't be good. Why do you think the Marauders pick on them so much," Eliz asked. The four girls nodded solemnly at this acquiescing to this new-found knowledge, although they wouldn't quite believe it until they saw it with their own eyes.

"So, tell us what James is like," Alice prodded to embarrass Lily.

"James is actually quite a bit more reserved and intelligent than you see, although he still doesn't like to act it much of the time. He takes his studies much more importantly in private, especially Transfiguration," Eliz began, "He treats all of the other Marauders as if they're his brothers and he's the proverbial glue that holds them together. While you may not notice it, or take his looks for plotting, while he's looking around say the great hall, he's actually making sure that all the students he's seen being bullied in the past are accounted for and all the usual bullies are there. He does a good job of masking his features, as does Sirius, and you wouldn't even know that he has students from the first four years coming to him asking him for help from bullies."

"When," Lily asked disbelieving.

"They mostly come to him either late at night or they'll catch him between classes. He's asked them not to draw attention, and usually the other Marauders will make a screen so the student isn't caught snitching on the bullies," Eliz told them. She could see the light click on in all their heads as they remembered times when the four Marauders seemed to take up a corner in the hallway for no apparent reason.

"You've given us quite a bit to think about," Harmony remarked to which Eliz just nodded in understanding.

"Tell us what married life is like," Alice said excitedly. All the girls became giddy again and began their interrogation of Eliz about the ins and outs of married life.

_**(Break)**_

Albus sat in his office reflecting on the little information that he had been able to gather in the past week. Not much was known at all about Harry or Eliz Samiz, and there was no marriage certificate on file _anywhere_ for the pair. Albus still couldn't figure out how a 21 year old man knew a language that died out nearly 6,000 years ago! It was supposedly impossible to learn, and traveling even a day back in time was not even possible with magic! There was no way possible to learn the language of Atlantis without actually _being_ there, and as all the inhabitants had died when the island sank, and those left that even knew _how_ to speak the language after the island nation sunk had no reason to speak the language or teach it, it died out and was forgotten relatively fast.

"Fawkes," Albus spoke aloud into the office calling his familiar. The immortal bird of flames burst into life in the office in his traditional red and gold fashion directly in front of the old wizard. "Fawkes, I don't suppose there is any way you could tell me how our guest knows Atlantian?"

'No, it is not mine to tell,' Fawkes replied, which quite frankly startled the Albus as the phoenix had never shown one ounce of telepathic abilities in the past.

"How is it that you can mind speak, and why didn't you tell me before," Albus asked.

'As to the first question, I just recently acquired the ability. As to the second question, you hadn't asked me anything since I learned,' was Fawkes' cheeky reply. Albus merely chuckled at the response he got from his familiar. He had known it was possible for some familiars to get the power of mind-speech, but normally if they didn't show it right away they never did. Albus had tested Fawkes immediately for that talent and it had come up negative, which meant that someone unlocked that ability.

"How did you attain telepathy," Albus asked.

'Alas, that question I cannot answer yet, I will tell you when you're older,' Fawkes answered in all seriousness.

"How old are you now," Albus asked curiously.

'I will be 5,783 on December the 3rd,' Fawkes replied quite proudly. Albus nearly fainted when he heard the age. They spent the remainder of the afternoon getting to know one another better, with Leos, or Fawkes, as Albus called him recalling past adventures in his long life.

A/N: I'm seriously starting to consider holding chapters hostage for reviews, lol! Either the quality of my story has seriously dropped (though I wouldn't doubt it) or people just don't want to review anymore. Anywho, I've already started on the final chapter which should be up in two days hopefully. Then I'll start on the final story of this trilogy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review responses:

Kaaera: I'm glad you enjoyed the prank, I tried to think of something I hadn't read before, not sure if I pulled it off or not though. Maybe you should get some lemon flavoured cough drops? Feeling alright? LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As things look the wedding will need to be imagined because I have gotten _no_ submissions in. Oh well, it's not that rare for things I write. : o )

TuxedoMac: I'm glad that my prank seemed original, quite tough to do these days, lol. Next chapter will be the last one, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

Jbfritz: Thanks!

Night-Owl123: Sorry it took so long.

Gaul1: Glad you liked it, the second book was a charms text, and Fawkes may meet some other phoenixes, but I'm not sure. I'm glad you've liked the chapters, and thank you for the reviews!

Athenakitty: Not really, not a chance, not sure. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

Shadowmonk: No, they technically know _how_ Harry's parents died, they only know Harry was about a year old. Plus I never planned on having Harry save his parents with this story, I might with a different story, but not this one. James and Lily won't find out that Harry is their son, Harry is too noble to change the future no matter how much he hates how he grew up. Plus, would he give up what he's got now for what he could have and not even be sure what he could possibly have? I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE WRITING THIS STORY WORTH IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Ya'll really thought I was serious about holding this chapter as a ransom? That was a joke, lol! That's not something I tend to do, although when I get more reviews I do tend to work faster then when I only get a few. Anywho, this is the last chapter of this part of the trilogy, I hope you have all enjoyed it! On with the show!

'Mind speech'

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 8: Questions Unanswered

The year continued from there with Harry going to classes and spending time with the Marauders, or a few times with the girls getting to know his mother, not that she knew this, and spending the nights working ahead in Potions so he could finish his tutelage sooner. He knew that he had made a grave mistake that first class, and there was no way that he could repair it now, so he just did his best to not draw any more suspicion to him than there already was.

Gauri spent each class going over the potions that Harry worked through in his spare time, making sure that Harry understood their purpose, directions, and knew how to brew them properly. By the time the Winter break came around, Harry was already nearly through with the fifth year potions studies. Following the break, it only took until Easter break for Harry to complete Advanced N.E.W.T. Level Potions. Both Harry and Eliz were quite happy with this arrangement, because they knew that once Harry was finished it, it meant that they could go back to Harry's proper time and get married. Although they knew it was going to be a dangerous time to be in, they also knew that they wouldn't have it any other way because they wouldn't have to hide who they were any longer.

"Well Harry, it looks like this is the end of our classes," Gauri announced as he graded Harry's final project. It was an advance level of Veritaserum that caused many potions students to get less than an 'O' on their N.E.W.T. exam.

"That it does sir, thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to teach me," Harry responded with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Harry," Gauri replied shaking Harry's outstretched hand.

"How long will you hang around," Harry asked.

"Albus asked me to tutor a few students for the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s so I will be here until the end of the year, and I have my own project that I am working on," Gauri said with an excited glint in his eyes.

"What are you working on," Harry asked interested.

"I'm working on a potion that will allow a werewolf to keep his mind during the full-moon. It's called wolfsbane, but I am having trouble locating the final ingredient, and I do not know it's full properties so I'm not sure what I can substitute for it," Gauri answered somewhat frustrated.

"What's the ingredient," Harry asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I need the root from a plant called Valinae," Gauri replied somewhat forlornly. He had forgotten that the book and the means to translate the book had come from Harry in the first place.

"I can't say I've heard of it," Harry lied smoothly. The truth was he had quite a few of those plants in his greenhouse. He had needed to expand the greenhouse in the time he was here due to the plants taking so well to the environment. Luckily, the royal herbologists had cast a charm on the greenhouse so all of the plants would not need someone to take care of them, instead the greenhouse would provide everything, and repot the plants as needed. "Gauri, do you have any books past Advanced N.E.W.T. Level that I could study after I leave," Harry asked with an idea forming in his mind.

"Sure, I'll leave them on my desk in my office. Just pick them up later," Gauri replied as he marked down his grade, "I'll just mark your written exam and deliver them to Albus. You can get your certificate of passing from him. From the potion you've already passed, so the written exam will just be a formality to determine your actual grade."

"Thanks again Gauri," Harry said as he packed up and left the room. He immediately ran to his and Eliz's rooms and descended into the greenhouse section of the trunk locating a few of the Valinae plants before casting preservation charms on them and heading towards Gauri's office. He noticed that Gauri had been in before he was able to make it back and had left a few books for Harry along with a note:

_Harry,_

_Here are the books you asked about. As soon as you've finished them, just owl them back to me. Don't worry about taking too long with them. You've been one of the best students I've ever had, don't waste your talents!_

_Gauri_

Harry smiled at the note before pocketing it and putting the plants in a spot that Gauri normally wouldn't touch in his office. After he had done that Harry cast an invisibility charm that would shut off when Harry was no longer in that time period. Before leaving he left Gauri a quick note telling him of his gift:

_Gauri,_

_I've left you a gift that I hope you receive well. It's something that you've been looking for and you told me about in my final lesson. They have a preservation charm on them and an invisibility charm on them, both will wear off once I am gone, to ensure they survive just water them regularly and spread Norwegian Ridgeback manure on the soil. It _has_ to be that kind of manure, don't ask because I don't know, but as long as you do this you should be able to not only ensure their survival but plant more. The seeds are contained within the fallen leaves. Good luck on your project! I'm sure Remus would be more than happy to help!_

_Harry_

With that finished Harry left the office quickly so as not to be caught leaving the plants.

_**(Break)**_

Fawkes met Harry in the entrance hall of the castle with what appeared to be a smug appearance, if a bird could look smug.

"_Hello Leos,"_ Harry chirped.

"_Greetings Phoenix Lord,"_ Fawkes chirped.

"_What can I do for you," _Harry asked.

"_I came to tell you that Albus is looking for you. He is going to ask you how you know the language of the ancient civilization," _Fawkes told him.

"_I suppose I should've known this would've happened sooner or later,"_ Harry responded.

"_Are you going to go talk to him now,"_ Fawkes asked.

"_Not yet, I need to talk to Eliz first, then I will go talk to him,"_ Harry responded before bidding goodbye to the gentle firebird and running back towards his and Eliz's rooms. Once he arrived, he noticed Eliz immerging from their room toweling off her hair as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

"What happened to you," he asked knowing full well that she always took her shower right after he left in the morning.

"I walked into a prank," she told him sullenly, only to glare at him a moment later when he burst out laughing. "It's not funny," she growled.

"I'm sorry hun, but it is. Anyway, we have something important that we need to talk about," he told her.

"What's that," she asked calming down somewhat.

"Albus is going to confront me about knowing Atlantian, and I know for sure that he knows I know because he translated 'Moste Potente Potions'," Harry informed her.

"Well, I suppose one book isn't that big of a deal. Even if they translate both books, there isn't much in there that can do much harm," she replied.

"Gauri is attempting the Wolfsbane potion, I gave him a couple Valinae plants to finish up his research, and it makes our jobs easier because we have one less plant to worry about re-introducing into the future," Harry told her.

"That's fine, but what are you going to tell Albus," she asked.

"That's why I'm here, we need to think of something that we can tell him in case he corners me into telling him something," he responded.

"That's going to be tough to figure out, how much time do you think you have before he summons you," Eliz asked.

"I'm not sure, Fawkes came and warned me that Albus was looking for me so I wouldn't think long," he answered.

"Well, if he backs you into a corner why don't you tell him that it's a family secret that's been passed down from generation to generation? We haven't told anyone about either of our families so it _is_ plausible. The only thing anyone knows is that you have no family left, and that your aunt just died, well, that's what we told them anyway," she said while sitting next to him on the couch trying to think.

"That's something, but what if he attempts to question me more about our family," Harry asked.

"The only thing I can think of is tell him it's not something you like to talk about. Since we told them that you no longer have any living relatives it isn't that far fetched that it would be a touchy subject for you, and it has been in the past. How long did it take for us to get you to tell us anything about your family," she rhetorically asked, "I doubt he'll paint you into a corner though. You're very good at avoiding a subject if you don't want it breached, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Just then there was a knock at the door that startled the two of them making them bolt off the couch as if they were teenagers caught doing something wrong. They laughed as Harry went to answer the door and face the music since he figured it was Albus coming to confront him.

"Ah Harry," Albus said as soon as the door was open.

"Good Afternoon Albus," Harry replied, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to my office so that I may give you your certificate for passing your N.E.W.T. in Potions," Albus asked without letting on there was any other motive.

"Of course Albus, just let me tell Eliz where I will be. She's packing right now so that we can head home soon," Harry responded before ducking out of the room quickly and kissing Eliz as she already knew what was happening. He left with Albus soon after that in an amicable silence that neither felt compelled to break until they were both seated in the office.

"Well Harry, I have to say that you are quite the remarkable man," Albus began, "You've only been here for seven months and you have completed your N.E.W.T. in Potions with a grade O. That is a remarkable accomplishment for anyone."

"Thank you Albus," Harry responded calmly. He honestly didn't expect to get that high of a grade, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Here is your certificate of completion," Albus said as he handed Harry a slip of parchment that read:

**This Document Certifies That**

**Harold Samiz**

**Has Passed Advanced N.E.W.T. Level Potions**

**As Well As N.E.W.T. Exam With The Level Of**

'**O'**

**Witnessed On This, The 19th of March 1975 By **

**Gauri LendellaAlbus Dumbledore**

**Gauri LendellaAlbus Dumbledore**

**Tutor,Headmaster, Supr. Mugw.,**

**Board Certified ExaminerChief Warlock Wizengamot**

"Gauri tells me that you passed with a 95 percent which is almost unheard of for someone who has as little studying as you do," Albus commented with a slight suspicious tinge to his voice.

"I'm used to learning things and retaining them quickly," Harry replied as if it explained everything knowing where this was heading.

"Tell me Harry, do you remember your first lesson here," Albus asked.

"Of course," Harry responded preparing himself for the coming question.

"Gauri came to me after the lesson and told me that you had been writing in a language that he had never come across before, which for him is quite unusual," Albus said as a lead in.

"You're referring to my short-hand," Harry replied sticking to the story he told Gauri back then.

"It's most commonly referred to as Atlantian Harry," Albus said tiring of the dancing they were doing, "Would you mind telling me where you learned it?"

"Learned what," Harry asked feigning confusion.

"Atlantian," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew exactly what Harry was doing and he knew that Harry knew he knew (if you can follow that).

"What's Atlantian," Harry asked.

"The language you wrote in," Albus prompted.

"When?"

"In your first lesson," came Albus' ready response.

"Which lesson?"

"The Potions lesson with Gauri," Albus supplied with a chuckle, he could see the mischief dancing in Harry's eyes and knew that he was enjoying this also.

"Which lesson with Gauri," Harry asked.

"Your first lesson."

"What about it," Harry prompted.

"Where did you learn the language you wrote your notes in during that lesson," Albus asked putting an end to the game.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Harry answered, laughing at the shocked expression on the headmaster's face. Before Albus could articulate a response, Harry was out of the office and on his way to his and Eliz's rooms to finish packing so they could depart. He knew that as soon as he finished up his business, which only consisted of stopping at Gringott's that he and Eliz would be sent back to his time. They quickly finished up their packing and headed out of the school before they could be held back by anyone else. Before leaving the property for good in this time Harry called out to Fawkes and asked him to deliver two letters, one to the Marauders, and one to Lily and her friends that said goodbye to all of them. Once they reached Gringott's, Harry gave them instructions that the shares of Flourish and Blotts in the name Harold Samiz were to be transferred to Harry Potter on October 15th, 2003, the date he disappeared. When they left the bank they noticed Timeus standing at the entrance to an alley, so they followed him in before being sent forward to finish Harry's destiny.

_**(Break)**_

A month after Harry and Eliz were sent back to Harry's time Gauri unveiled the Wolfsbane potion to the Wizarding community, with it's stamp of approval from St. Mungo's. He had given one of the Valinae to Professor Sprout to raise in the greenhouses, to attempt to re-establish the plant and make the ingredients easy to get. Remus Lupin became the first ever werewolf to be able to retain his mind during the full moon, and although the transformation was still painful, he was now able to not worry about biting innocent people whenever the moon was full. After the potion was proven to work, the Ministry of Magic attempted to give Gauri an award for special achievement in his efforts in potions and aiding those afflicted with lycanthropy to live more or less normal lives, but he declined the award as he didn't truly discover the potion.

Shortly after Gauri declined the potion Flourish and Blotts released brand new copies of 'Moste Potente Potions' which literally doubled their revenue and made them _the_ bookshop in Diagon Alley as they were the only known suppliers of the book that carried not only the Wolfsbane potion, but also potions like the polyjuice potion. It wasn't long before they began to expand into more areas as the contract that Harry had drawn up with Alex stipulated they had to.

Lily and her friends watched the Marauders from a distance after Harry and Eliz left to try and find out if what Eliz had told them was true, and from what they saw it was true for the most part. They almost always saw a younger student come up to James before the Marauders got into one of their infamous huddles. As the year tapered off Lily began contemplating saying yes to James the next time he asked her out, but that was until she saw James suspend Severus Snape upside down after one of their examinations. It was then that she decided that Eliz must have been wrong, not lied to her, but had been lied to by the Marauders. It took until seventh year until Lily saw for herself someone in a younger year being tortured in the hallway by Severus and then later the Marauders pranking him for it after she noticed the same student talking to them. She immediately apologized to him for misunderstanding why he did what he did, and they were inseparable from that moment on.

A/N: Well, that's the end of this part of the trilogy, this last section was just to tie up some loose ends that people might have some questions about. I'll begin work on the next story within the next few days. I hope you enjoyed the story!

Review responses (And there sure are a lot of them! Whoohoo!):

Maxennce: Yeah, he's one old bird. His age comes into play in the next story, it's not something I just did on a whim, although it was fun, it is important. Plus, he can always rub it into Albus' face that he's older, lol! Lily is a bit like Hermione, she loves to study and prove she's as good as a pureblood, and while she may not seem fun now she does loosen up later in life. I'm glad you're enjoying the trilogy, thanks for the review!

TuxedoMac: I wouldn't hold it hostage, it was a joke, seriously! LOL! I'm glad you liked those bits with Lily and the part with Albus. The next story will be started soon. I'm probably gonna go back to doing things un-betaed so I get chapters up sooner. I hope you enjoyed the full of this story and the next story once I start it, lol. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer.

SlytherinHeadGirl: It feels more transitional because it is. I didn't plan on anything really big happening in this story, just Harry going through potions and getting to know his parents somewhat. The next story will be more exciting. Even though this story was somewhat boring I hope you enjoyed it.

Gaul1: As for how the girls treated the Marauders, they didn't treat them any differently really, just spied on them. The fidelus charm wasn't found in the Atlantian charms book, there wasn't really anything note-worthy found in that tome. Glad you liked it, and thank you for being a faithful reviewer!

Blackdragonofslytherin: Thank you, sorry it took so long, between car problems and waiting on the beta it took a little longer for me to get home and post today than I anticipated. Thanks for the review.

Kaaera: I'm glad you liked those. I wasn't sure how well I'd do on the talk between the girls as I'm what is commonly referred to as the dumb-male, but I tried, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the talks. This was the final chapter, as I'm sure you noticed, and I've already begun the prep work on the final story so it'll be started relatively soon. I'm glad to hear your cough is better, hopefully you're at 100percent soon! Thanks for faithfully reviewing!

Jbfritz: Thank you!

Tanydwr: No worries, when are you gonna update? I've always wanted to believe that the Marauders pranked for more than malicious purposes, plus Snape doesn't seem too innocent to me. Albus won't discover anything until he meets them in the future, which is actually going to be happening soon as this is the final chapter of this story and I won't be doing a wedding in the next story, I'll just skip over that. I hope you've enjoyed the story! Update yours soon!

Night-Owl123: Thank you, I hope this was soon enough.

Evon2evon: As you noticed I didn't really put in how they got together. Just explained what happened relatively shortly. Otherwise this story would be quite a bit longer when it was only suppose to bridge the two main stories. Harry needed to learn potions so he had a rounded education, and so he could properly re-establish Atlantis provided he wins the war in the future. Hope you are enjoying the trilogy so far!

Lucas13: I went back and double checked chapter one to make sure that I made a mistake as you pointed out, but if you notice I put in there that they 'both' were under invisibility charms listening to conversations in the pub trying to find out where they were supposed to go. That's how she heard about it. Thanks for trying to help though, I always appreciate it.

Virusgod: Thank you very much, I appreciate that!

Shadowmonk: Nope, Fawkes won't tell Albus a thing out of respect for the Phoenix Lord. Harry doesn't take part in the war, and although you don't see it, it is hard on him not to do so. He hates sitting back and doing nothing while people are dying. Nobody will know how powerful he is until he gets back and begins to fight. He doesn't do anything for recognition, just to save lives. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

Matt101: Thank you.

SenchaTea: The story before this one is called Of Gods and Mortals. I was never going to hold this chapter hostage, it only took a day longer to post because of some problems my beta encountered and then I had some car problems before I got home otherwise it would've been up earlier. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the previous story! The final story in the trilogy will be started soon, no idea on the title yet though.

Xyverz: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I might go back to not having a beta next story so updates are more regular but I don't know. Thanks for the reviews!

Jasi: Thank you, I'm glad you liked that.

Joejoe103: I'm glad you liked those, I really enjoyed surprising Albus. This was the final chapter for this story, and I've already begun work on the next story. I hope you've enjoyed it!

Uten: Thanks for the suggestion to reword the summary. I went ahead and did that, a little late now, but hopefully it resolves any confusion in the future. Yeah, I wasn't expecting too many people to continue to review, it was more of the sudden drop in reviews I was wondering if my writing quality dropped or something to scare people away. This was the final chapter and I've already started planning things out for the final story. As for Albus it'll be hard to hide it from him unless they use glamour charms, but they want to go home to be themselves so that'll be difficult. The relationship between Harry and Albus _will_ be amusing though. I'm glad you've liked the story and thank you for reviewing as much as you can!

Arton: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that.

Eraser: The Marauders map has been made, but since Harry and Eliz are only unofficial Marauders they don't get to see it. That's the only reason it hasn't been brought up. No fear, it has been made. Glad you like the story!

Athenakitty: Kinda sorta, definitely, always! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!


End file.
